


Don't judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree

by MaelStromm



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: I don't know if you can call them this way but, M/M, Nao acts like a real friend and not a toxic one, insecure Ritsu, now with illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelStromm/pseuds/MaelStromm
Summary: People tended to underestimate Onodera Ritsu. They never really saw past the title of "Heir of the Onodera Empire".He was okay with that (well not really but complaining wouldn't change anything)Everything changed when Usami Akihiko decided to come back in his life.





	1. Down the rabbit hole

You can’t judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree.  


In the same way, you can’t criticize someone unable to edit shoujo mangas if they have spent their whole life reading nothing but literature.

No one in the Emerald department seemed to understand that. 

Hidden mockeries about his ineptitude had become a hated comrade he couldn’t get rid of. No one said anything in front of him but he could hear them. Not his coworkers who at least knew how hardworking he was, but the rest of the office… 

Ritsu stopped himself.

This kind of ridiculous paranoid behaviour wouldn’t lead him anywhere. Being the son of a CEO famous in the editing industry had always brought him stares and poorly dissimulated judgements. It wouldn’t change. 

He needed to stop caring about that.

 

(Spoiler Alert : he couldn’t)

* * *

This day had started casually, Ritsu thought. Lazy authors who couldn’t follow a schedule and who got him into trouble. 

He loved his job, really, but did they have to wait until the last moment to finish their chapter?

A sharp pain jabbed the back of his head. 

“If you have the time to daydream then work.” His boss reprehended.

“I was working !”  

“Then work harder.” Takano merely answered.

A wave of anger went through him but as he was about to scream to the brunet to follow his own advices, his phone buzzed.

A well-known number was shown accompanied by a single sentence “Do you want to have a drink tonight ?”.

He wasn’t expecting it.

What did Usami-sensei want ?

 

* * *

He carefully entered the place where he was supposed to meet the author.

  
Who knew what he had prepared ? He couldn’t afford to let his guards down. Last time Usami had contacted him, he had found himself at Osaka. The writer had wanted to visit the city for his next book and hadn’t bothered to ask for his opinion. 

Honestly, he didn’t know how to define his relationship with the _Great_ Usami Akahiko.

Sure, he was his former editor. That was easy to explain. However, the constant bickering and arguments which often exploded between them was another story. They just didn’t act in a professional manner. Usami by acting as the spoiled child he was and Ritsu by showing his more (frightening) short-tempered side.

When he was still working at his father’s company, their fights had somehow become the nightmare of the literature department. 

His former boss often reprimanded him “ _You can’t talk to one of our top author that way, Onodera-kun !”_

“ _I will be polite once he stops being a self-centered, deaf, jerk._ ”

And when they asked to Usagi “ _This guy is a demon and I’m not going to bow in front of him. You can’t let evil win !”_

This kinda summarized their whole relationship.

 “Good evening, Onodera.”

“Good evening, sensei. So what do you want ?”

“Can’t I just want to spend a bit of time with my favorite editor?”

“Wow, that is a bad lie if I have ever seen one.”

 They stared at each other. 

“I need help” Usami admitted.

“I won’t assist you to run away from your work”

New staring contest. 

“I am currently working on a new book and I need your opinion.”

“Do I need to remind you, once again, that you have an editor? Who is not me.”

“Aikawa is good for everything linked to my BL’s collection but she is not the one I would trust for this project.”

“I don’t see what you have against her. She is a perfectly capable worker. Though she often sends me emails to complain about how unnerving you are.”

“I’m hurt” he deadpanned. “I hope you defended my honour.”

“What misled you to think that? I gave her the embarrassing pictures I took of you when we were working together.”

“Jerk” was the author’s only reaction.

Ritsu smiled. He had missed this kind of easy confidence he always felt while he was still working in literature.

Usami took out a brown envelope from his bag.

 “So, are you going to read it ?”

 

 He didn’t even hesitate for a second.

 

* * *

Since he started in Emerald, he didn’t really have the time to read. For fun at least. 

It was the eternal curse of each editor.

Thus, he hadn’t known until now how much Usami’s style had changed in this short period of time.

It was lighter. And, so, so much happier it was hard to put into words.

Ritsu smiled. Well it seemed like someone was in love.

He kept reading. 

The story was good but it was hardly surprising. Usami Akihiko wasn’t called one of the best author for no reason.

Red came to improve the black. It became easier to read and mistakes disappeared. 

One of the main problem with this author (other than his shitty personality) was his lack of understanding of the real world. He knew how people thought as well as a mentalist but didn’t have enough common knowledge to support it.

Sure, Ritsu wasn’t in position to criticize him but he at least he knew how to cook ! 

Almost…

At least when he remembered eating was a basic need for humans.

After three readings, he sent his work to the author. 

Soon, the Apocalypse would start.

His phone rang.  


“Onodera Ritsu. How can I help you?”

“Don’t you even dare think I am going to agree to what you did.”

“What I did?” he asked innocently.

“You cut the whole passage when Suzuki explained his backstory !”

“First of all, I didn’t cut it. This is an excellent backstory even if I doubt he could have survived that long in the cold. I only moved it to a later point of the story.”

“It totally breaks the dramatic side of the scene ! Do you even know what you’re doing ?”

“You’re the one who asked for my opinion, asshole ! The scene is already full of informations! You can’t give them too much, it will be hard to follow and you’ll lose the reader.”

“They aren’t stupid ! They can follow.”

“It’s not about being stupid. It’s about associating an action scene with a revelation one. It won’t work. You have to let them breathe”

“I guess I shouldn’t have asked you. You’re incompetent.”

 He hung up. 

Rude.  

“I shouldn’t have wasted my time for this bastard !”

 

Someone knocked at his door.

He went to open.

“Why are you making so much noise at 2AM for fuck’s sake?”

“Takano-san ?”

He tried to hide the blush which always appeared when he was close to his former boyfriend.

“I’m really sorry ! I was on the phone with a rather unpleasant person and he -”

“Wait you weren’t sleeping ? We just finished a cycle and you don’t even rest. You’re going to collapse again, idiot.”

“I lost track of time.”

“You weren’t reading mangas again, right?”

“No ! I told you, I was helping a… friend ? Yeah, I guess you could say that. He didn’t like what I did and we ended up arguing. Sorry again for that. It won’t happen again. Have a nice…”

“Hold on.”

Takano caught his hand.

“Wait, what are you doing?” he stuttered.

The older entered Ritsu’s flat without saying anything else. Once inside, he closed the door and pushed Ritsu toward his room.  


“Takano-san ! What are you-”

“Stop complaining, I’m just making sure you go to bed, young man.”

“Stop acting like my mother.”

“Don’t be stupid. I doubt your mother has ever made you moan-”

“Shut up.”   

 

Minutes later, Ritsu was on his bed, Takano’s arms around his waist. His heart pounded like a thousand birds wanting to escape their cage. Later, he would deny how comfortable he felt at this moment.

  


* * *

 

 

Ritsu awoke to sunlight tickling his face. His whole body was engulfed by heat.  
  
_This … is rather pleasant, I guess_ , he admitted to himself.

 

As his eyelids started coming back together, a high buzz resounded in the flat.

 

_Not happening, I still need to sleep._

 

Unfortunately, life had other plans for him. The sound grew in intensity. Even a heavy sleeper like Takano had no choice but to wake up.

 

_It’s too early to deal with this._

 

Maybe if he pretented to be sleeping …

 

“Ritsu?”

Don’t make any noise and just …

 

“Wow, you really are a terrible actor.”

  
He bit the inside of his cheek but still didn’t dare to look at his boss’ face.  


“Well then, you won’t mind if I do that, sleeping beauty.”

Soft lips met his skin and he felt a spark of electricity go up his spinal column. 

Ritsu almost jumped from the bed.

 “Would you look at that ! He woke up. Am I your true love, Onodera?”

“Shut up.” he blushed.

 God, he thought he had gotten rid of this stupid blush years ago. Why did it have to come back at the worst moment?

“You really are eloquent this morning.” Takano smirked.  
  
As he was about to kiss him again, Onodera’s phone started ringing again.

“Who wants to talk to you so badly?” He asked with poorly hidden curiosity.

“I don’t know.”

It wasn’t totally true but it sounded better than “Probably my former author who has absolutely no respect for my days-off”

He went to the living and picked his phone.

“Onodera Ritsu speaking.”

“I just had the best idea.” Usami said.

“It’s 8AM.”

“Well done, you’ve learnt how to read the hour.”

How much time would he spend in jail if he killed someone? It seemed worth it.

He took a deep breath, then put a sheet and a pencil in front of him.

 

“Start talking.”

 

Words flew out and Ritsu wrote without thinking everything said. He could see where Usami wanted to go. The thematics were interesting and meaningful. 

Success wasn’t an option. This book would sell except …

 “The plot is too complicated to be contained in one book.”

  
Silence.  


“Please tell me you don’t want to start a serie.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, but I’m almost sure you’re going to ask me to edit it and I have work.”  

“My story is more important.”

“I still need a roof above my head.”

“Come on. Where is the passionate editor I remember meeting three years ago? He wouldn’t have minded.”

“He met you and suffered a most gruesome death after two years of absolute torture.”

 A presence appeared next to him. He looked up to see Takano watching him

“Who are you talking to?”

“Wait Onodera, is someone with you?”

 

A meeting between his two main sources of stress ? Not happening.  


“Excuse me but I need to leave you.” he said.

“I want to know everything. Is that your boy-”

 

He hung up.

It left only one to deal with.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Takano-san.”

“You must be close for him to call you a saturday morning.”

“No, he just doesn’t respect anyone.”

It was quite easy to notice Takano wanted to ask more questions. Before he started, gurglings were heard.

Amazing, his blush was back, stronger than ever.

 “Have you eaten yesterday?” Takano said.

Quite honestly, Ritsu would have been unable to remember the last time he had a full meal. Not that he was about to admit it.

“Of course !”

“I knew you wouldn’t tell the truth. Wait here, I’m bringing you something.”

“You don’t have to.”

“As if I was going to let the person I love starve himself.”

 

How could this guy say something so embarrassing in such a casual way?

 

* * *

 

Monday came too soon.

As usual, he tried not to crawl as he headed toward Emerald’s office. This weekend had not been as restful as it should have been and he blamed Usami and Takano for that. 

At this rhythm, Ritsu was convinced the only way to get some peace would be to run away from civilization and to start raising sheeps.

Were there good libraries in the countryside?

His thoughts were interrupted by loud giggles.

 

_Why is Kisa-san laughing_? Ritsu asked to himself.

 

He should have known something was wrong but he tended to be a bit too optimistic.

He entered the office cautiously and was surprised to see Usami talking with his coworkers.

 

_Nope, not happening._

 

He had adopted the charming smile which had made so popular toward the feminine sex (and a lot of men too). 

Ritsu liked to call it his “fakeass smirk”. Not that he would say it aloud. 

Nao was the only one who knew he could be so rude. A party during university may have been the reason (in his defense he had been forced to attend). God, he still remembered this painful hangover.

As he moved backward he bumped into someone. 

“Onodera ! How are you doing ?”

Those in the office finally noticed him. 

He was doomed.

 

_Try to keep calm and to be composed._

 

Unfortunately, in his panic, he didn’t notice the mess on the floor. His feet got caught in it and gravity did his job. He fell. Painfully.  


_Nice to know life hates me._

 

“Geez Ricchan, you’re such a klutz” Kisa smiled. 

“Are you okay, Onodera-kun ?” Mino said.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

He went up and did his best to act as if nothing had happened. 

During, a second and a half it almost looked like Usami would take pity upon him but his smirk came back.  


“It’s been a while, Onodera.”

“You know Ricchan, Usami-sensei?”

“You could say that. He is my former editor.”

  
Silence.

 

“I’m sorry, what ?” Kisa screamed.

  
Now, everyone was staring at him.

 “Why didn’t you tell anything ? That’s so cool, Ricchan!”

 Heat attacked his face.

“It’s really not a big deal. I mean I just became his editor because my father is the CEO.”

“No offense but I still think your father hate you.” A feminine voice spoke.  


A woman had just entered Emerald office. Dark circles could be seen under her brown eyes and it was obvious she hadn’t seen Morpheus in quite a long time.  


“Aikawa-san, it’s been a while.”

“Hello, Onodera-kun. Sorry to disturb but sensei needs to go back to work. Still sure you don’t want to get your job back?”

“You don’t go back to hell just after having escaped.”

“I see what you mean.”

“I’m still here.” Usami interrupted them.

“So what ?” They both answered.  
  
They had to deal with the man’s personality. He could bear to hear them complain.

Right now, Isaka had a contemplative look on his face. It usually foreshadowed chaos.

“If you didn’t give up being an editor after Usami then …” he hummed. “Well that could be interesting.”

A bright grin appeared. 

“Onodera, do you want to work with Usami again?”

“You aren’t really asking for my opinion, are you? Isaka-san…”

“Nope !”

 

Thus, the life of Onodera Ritsu gained in difficulty.

  



	2. The Blind Star

 

 

“I thought you were about to collapse” Kisa remarked once Isaka had left the room.  
  
He felt sick. His stomach couldn’t hold still and if he had been alone he probably would have laid on the ground and stopped moving for the next hour.

He breathed deeply and turned to Usami.

 

“You planned this.” he said.

 

It wasn’t a question. He didn’t need an answer.

In two years he had learnt how sly the author could be.

 

“You wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.” he merely answered.

 

_Because I didn’t want to, you jerk !_

 

Next to him, Aikawa stood as happy as a child during Christmas. The bags under her eyes had mysteriously disappeared and she couldn’t hide her bright grin.

 

“It’s not that bad, Onodera-kun.” She tried to appease him. “At least you will be able to get back to literature. You still love it, right?”

 

Manipulation : “controlling someone or something to your own advantage, often unfairly or dishonestly” - Cambridge Dictionary

  
He inhaled once again. He could do it. He was strong enough to stand it.

He didn’t have the choice anyway.

 

Earlier, Isaka had forced him to agree to deal with Usami. He would share his time between Emerald and him. Some of his authors would be assigned to someone else but he’d still have to take care of three of them.

Takano had insisted he wouldn’t be allowed to slack off just because he was going to edit a “famous author”.

 

Ritsu was already writing his testament.

What others didn’t know was that Usami was basically a high-maintenance child.

Soon, he would be begging him to work and running everywhere to find a way to meet the deadline. His nights would be short and his level of stress would reach new heights.

Sure, he had never expected to live a long existence (Healthy life and editor were almost antonyms, after all) but did they have to try to kill him so soon?

Great, his panic was making him dramatic.

 

“I’ll call you later.” Usami announced before exiting.

  
Aikawa blinked slowly.

 

“Wait, wait, I still have to take care of him for his romance novels.” she remembered.”Oh no!”

“Don’t worry Aikawa-san, you love romance after all, don’t you?”

“When did you become so disrespectful?”

“You just threw me under a train. I call that payback.”

“That’s fair. Goodbye Onodera-kun. Sorry for disturbing your work, Takano-san.”

“Don’t worry. The cycle just ended, it’s rather calm for the moment.”

 

She bowed and left.

Only the Emerald Team remained.

 

“Please, stop staring at me.”

“We can’t help it, Ricchan. You never said us you used to work with the Great Usami.”

“Selective memory. I’m trying to forget this traumatizing period of my life.”

“It remains quite impressive.” Hatori added.

“Not really. As I said, I only got the job because my father is the CEO. It has nothing to do with my abilities.”

 

And didn’t that hurt to admit? No matter what he did, he would always get this feeling it was because of his parents.

If you were a child, it was okay, your world was limited to those who had given you life. But for an adult? It just made him want to scream.

He almost never spoke with his father. He had been absent during his whole life and Ritsu had only learnt his full name when he was twelve. He was basically a shadow in his life.

Then, why did he play such a big role?

This day couldn’t get worse.

 

“I’m sorry but I have a proposal to write for Mutou-sensei.”

 

He opened his laptop and didn’t look up until midday.  

No one dared to speak with him.

* * *

 

When night came, he exited Marukawa. He needed to buy books.

During the year, his reading had been limited to shoujos, he had to get back into literature.

And to have a drink but books first.

 

“Are you okay, Ritsu.”  
  
He looked up. Nao was in front of him, clearly worried.

 

“I have to work with Usami. Again.”

“That’s cool.”

“Nao, please.”

“Well it’s true you like calling him “the incarnation of jerkiness (still not sure if it’s a real word) and of everything evil””the man you would like the most to die” and “the living nightmare of all editors”. But you still like him, don’t you?”

“I am going to wait for you to notice the antithesis you just said”

“Come on, Ritsu. You’re a fighter, you’d get bored if your job was too easy. That’s why you didn’t quit when you first joined Emerald.”

“I just wanted to learn more about the different aspect of my job !”

“Wow, still in denial?”

“Stop it Nao, you’re making me sound like some kind of masochist !”

 

His friend smiled.

 

“Well you kinda are.”

“No I’m not” he exclaimed.

 

Nao burst into laughters.

 

“It’s still so easy to mess with you.” he teased him.

“Why are we friends ?”

“Don’t be like that ! How about I pay you a drink for you to pardon me?”

 

Ritsu thought about the stressful day he just had. Alcohol sounded like the best and worst thing that could happen to him.

He followed Nao.

On their way, they exchanged news. Nao spent at least ten minutes complaining about his most recent breakup.

 

“She was so perfect, Ritsu. She didn’t mind me always leaving the country for my job. She had a magnificents smile and she was so smart.”

“Then why did you break up?”

“I did not. She’s the one who put an end to our relationship. She said I was in love with someone else and should try to date them.”

“Really ? That’s considerate.”

“I know, right ? But the problem is, I don’t think I love anyone? I mean if I was like you I would understand. You’re oblivious. But me ? I don’t know what to do. Maybe An would know.”

“All my sympathy disappeared when you insulted me.”

“You’re far worse when you want to be.”

“Don’t know what you’re implying.” Ritsu denied.

 

They entered the bar and went to sit.

 

“And what about you? Still being bothered by Saga-san?”

 

Ritsu blinked and bit his lower lip.

Nao knew he always did that when he wanted to say something.

 

“What’s wrong ?”

“Nothing, it’s just … Do you have to call him Saga? You know his name changed.”

“Yeah but I don’t really care about what he thinks? I mean this guy is a jerk and he broke my best friend’s heart. I can’t just start being nice to him.”

“It was a misunderstanding.”

“It doesn’t justify everything. You’re being too nice here.”

 

Ritsu didn’t add anything, took the beer the waiter had brought.

He drank a careful mouthful.

They avoided the subject, deciding to remain on safe ground and spoke about high school and university.

Ritsu felt himself slip away. Alcohol burnt his stomach in such a pleasant manner and being able to laugh with his best friend was nice.

 

_I don’t think my ten-years old self would believe me if I told him such happiness could be reached._

 

“Feeling better?” Nao asked.

“Yeah. I feel hot.”

“Well you’re hot.” his friend chuckled.

“That was probably the worst pickup line ever. And I work in shoujo manga, I know what I’m talking about”

 

They both started giggling. God, he felt like a teenager again. Not like an editor who had to work with a famous author. Speaking about this …

 

“I’m going to need to change company again.” he complained.

“Why? You like Marukawa, don’t you?”

“It’s going to be like in my former job.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Well at first, everyone will be like “wow you’re working with him? That’s so cool”. They’ll be all nice and supportive. But then they’ll realize I’m just some untalented guy and start talking behind my back. Then one day, they’ll just drop their coffee on me and affirm “it was just an accident”. But it’s not. It’s not possible to be so clumsy you drop your beverage on someone almost everyday.”

 

Ritsu rambled. He wasn’t thinking.

When his limit drink was overtook, the warm feeling of booze was engulfed by depressing feelings he usually managed to dissimulate.

He was so damn annoying.

 

“But that’s harassment? You should have complained to your boss.”

 

The editor was no longer listening. He was staring at the table as if it held all the answers of the universe.

He wanted to sleep.

So he did.

 

* * *

 

“Ritsu? Are you sleeping?”

 

Light snores answered him.

It was adorable really. It almost made him forget the terrible things Ritsu had just revealed.

 

“Jeez, you never can catch a break, don’t you?”

 

He took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture.

Maybe An would know how to react. She was the smart one of their little duo.

He opened the groupchat they had created the first time they had communicated. Ritsu had left to find a book to read and his phone laid in front of him. A tempting object he wasn’t going to let pass.

The first number on the list had been An’s.

He had copied it and called her to introduce himself. They had started talking and were now friends.

Ritsu had panicked the first time he had discovered it but it had turned into a strange resignation. Fortunately, he didn’t know he was their most common subject of conversation or he would be furious.

 

**Onodera Ritsu’s fan club president**

 

**[picture sent]**

**Doesn’t he look adorable?**

 

An answered almost immediately. Did this girl even sleep?

 

**My heart is melting.**

 

**Good evening.**

**How is my soulmate doing in this fine evening?**

 

**I’m fine. And you Nao?**

**Is Ricchan okay?**

 

**Perfect.**

**  
** **Yeah, just had a bit too much to drink.**

**He’s such a lightweight.**

 

**Well that’s what makes him so cute.**

**Did you want to talk about something?**

 

**How did you know?**

**I knew you could read minds !**

 

 **Stop you’re going to make me blush !** **  
** **That’s just because you don’t usually speak to me during the night.**

**So what’s wrong?**

 

**Why are women so smart?**

**Anyway.**

**I wanted to talk about Ritsu.**

**Did you know what happened at his former job.**

 

**He was annoyed by his coworkers and decided to leave?**

 

 **That’s also what I thought.** **  
** **But he..**

**He was drunk so I don’t know how much of it is true.**

 

**You’re worrying me.**

 

**Something about pouring hot coffee on him?**

 

 **…** **  
** **I see.**

 

**An?**

**It’s been more than ten minutes.** **  
** **You’re the one worrying me now.**

 

**Sorry, sorry ^^**

**Just had something important to deal with !**

 

**Why does it feel like someone died because of me?**

 

**:D**

 

**You are absolutely terrifying.**

 

* * *

 

It was no use trying to wake up Ritsu.

Nao had often endeavored to during high school but once asleep he wouldn’t move until at least five hours had passed.

He was too light for Nao’s taste. Had he again forgotten to eat?

Getting to his flat wasn’t as complicated as he thought. Thanks God for elevators !

As he was about to search for Ritsu’s key, the next door opened.

 

“Onodera, why are you-”

 

The two men stared at each other.

 

“Good evening, neighbour-san, how are you doing in this fine evening?”

“What are you doing here, Kiyomiya?”

“So cold, be careful or I’m going to think you don’t like me. I was just being a good friend and bringing this lightweight home.”

 

The guy’s scowl was absolutely magnificent. Nao would have loved to take a picture of it.

 

“No need to get so suspicious.This is a perfectly innocent action.”

 

Strangely, it didn’t seem to appease him. Well, it wasn’t really his fault.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Takano-san, I’m going to put this baby here to bed.”

  
He took Ritsu’s key and went inside.

 

“Why are you following me?” Nao asked.

“I don’t trust you with him.”

“Well, we both feel the same way, then. However, you seem to forget one thing : I am his best friend. It is my job to take care of him.”

“You’re not his father.”

“Which is a good think. At least it means I actually give a shit about him.”

 

Their shouting hadn’t stirred Ritsu. How tired was he exactly?

 

“Listen, we obviously don’t like each other but you need to understand one thing : I would never do anything to harm him. So you can at least trust me with that.”

 

Was he worried to leave them alone since he had pretended to be in love with Ritsu ? Maybe.

Once Ritsu laid on his bed, he returned to the living room. Takano was still here.                                                                           

Seriously, why did Ritsu always go for problematic ones?

 

“Why are you still here?”

“We need to talk.”

“What makes you think I want to?”

“I don’t intend to let you have him.” Takano cut him.

“First of all, he isn’t an object. Secondly, do you really think a relationship between the both of you would work out?”

“What? Of course it would.”

“So you don’t even see the problems you have? Being so blind must be nice. You barely let him talk when he’s with you and you just order him around. You can’t act like his boss and expect him to be your lover, boyfriend, whatever you want to call him. It doesn’t work that way.”

“He is the one who refuses to express himself.”

“Are you really surprised? His level of anxiety is so high it’s a miracle he’s even able to talk to anyone.” Nao responded.

 

Once they had become friends, it had taken him months to start protesting when Nao was too exuberant. He was actually pretty funny and sarcastic once he broke down the shy and over-polite personality.

 

“It’s too late to keep talking about it. I have a lot of work to do, I need to go.” Nao said.

 

Takano was biting his lip.

Good, if he could think at least a little about how he wanted their relationship to develop, Nao would consider his job done.

 

* * *

 

His head didn’t hurt as much as Ritsu expected.

It was a small victory to know he hadn’t collapsed because of alcohol but because of tiredness. A hangover at the beginning of the week wouldn’t do.

It wasn’t 7am yet, he wasn’t late.

Maybe he would have enough time to clean a bit ? Otherwise he was really going to find something dead in the mess he called home.

Clothes were hung, rotten food was thrown away (when was the last time he had washed this room?).

As he was putting books back on the bookshelf a particular one caught his attention.

_A Summer Dream._

The last book he had worked on with Usami.

It had become quite popular and remained a best-seller during four months. Getting it published had been a nightmarish battle. Usami had run to the north of Japan in order to avoid his job. Finding him had been trickier than ever and he had almost frozen to death because of the cold.

A very nice experience.

At the end, being Usami’s editor had more to do with stubborness and less with one’s ability to edit…

 

_I’m really bad at my job, I still have a lot to learn._

 

His alarm rang. It was time to go to work.

Before leaving he sent a quick text to Nao.

**Thank you for bringing me back.**

 

**No problem. It was nice to spend time together.**

**Agreed.**

* * *

 

Takano was in front of his door.

He blinked slowly. Maybe it was only an illusion of his exhausted mind.

 

“Why are you waiting?”

“I wondered if you’d want to go to work with me?”

“No, thank you.”

 

It was too early to deal with this.

 

“It will be faster.”

“I prefer taking the subway.”

“We’re not going to see each other a lot from now on. At least let me spend some minutes with you. I’m going to have an awful day if you don’t.”

“You’re an adult. Stop saying such ridiculous things.”

“I can’t help it, I’m always needy when it comes to you.” Takano smiled.

Even without seeing it, he knew Ritsu’s face was his favourite shade of red right now.

 

“So can I at least take you to work?” he asked again.

“Well… I guess it would be an economy of time.”

“Glad you agree.”

 

He slowly caught his hand and held it softly enough for Ritsu to take it away if he wanted.

The fact he didn’t even try warmed his body.

 

“What are you going to do today?”

“I have to check on the proposal and then I’m supposed to meet with Usami-sensei. He’s probably not going to come.”

“Really? he seemed to be a serious person.”

“Only if you don’t know him. He is worse than Yoshikawa-sensei on his worst days.”

“Hatori wouldn’t believe you.”

 

A chuckle escaped from the younger.

It was like hearing an angel sing,Takano noticed. Definitely a sound he wanted to hear more.

 

“And you ? I mean… what do you have to do ?”

“I need to prepare for the annual meeting between each editor in chief. It’s really not that interesting.”

“I see.”

 

They went into the car and drove to Marukawa in silence. For once, the quietness wasn’t as embarrassing as it usually was.

It felt comfortable.

Ritsu’s lips started lifting up. He must have looked like a madman or a lunatic but he just couldn’t manage to control his expression.

Why was he acting that way?

Maybe happiness was like sadness. You didn’t always need a valid reason to feel it. It would be nice for depression to have a positive opposite.

And it wasn’t as it was totally spontaneous. He knew perfectly well why his heart vibrated this way.

 

_Focus, Onodera Ritsu. You have too much work to get distracted so easily._

 

“Hey! We’re here.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing.” _As if I could tell him !_

“You shouldn’t worry too much about your work with Usami-sensei. He wanted you to be his editor for a good reason, right?”

 

_Is he trying to comfort me?_

 

“Anyway, a literature editor’s job can’t be that complicated.”

 

_Nevermind, he is a jerk._

 

“Just because it is different from a manga editor's doesn’t make it easier.”

“They don’t have to post a chapter each month.”

“Yes but you have thousands of words to analyse to make sure the story is coherent.”

“So what? You don’t have to worry about each drawing and how they look.”

“Sure but do you know how complicated it is to make dynamic and interesting descriptions? And you have to make sure it remains coherent and that objects don’t magically change of position-”

  
He looked so passionate and happy talking about literature and his eyes shone like magnificent gems. It would have been a felony for Takano not to kiss him.

Ritsu instantly stopped talking and turned into a blushing mess.

 

“Nothing to say? I think it means I won our argument.”

“Sh-Sh-Shut up you jerk !”

 

He went out of the car almost instantly, as quick as lightning.  
Takano followed him.

 

“You really are a sore loser but I still love you!” he screamed.

“Shut up. I hate you, asshole !”

“Whatever you say, love.”

 

Something sounding like a dying whale came from Ritsu.

Which was the last thing Masamune needed to lose his sarcastic expression.

He burst into laughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all your reviews and kudos ! I really wasn't expecting such good returns. 
> 
> As you can see, in this chapter Nao is more an overprotective than the manipulative, toxic person he is in the manga (which is a shame because I really liked him when he was introduced). Ritsu needs a good and supportive friend and a relationship doesn't have to be romantic to be important ! Platonic ones also are meaningful ! 
> 
> Now that I am finished with my complainings (I'm going to ignore chapter 28, it's better for my mental health), I have a question : Do you like the way I portrayed An ?  
> I thought that showing her as a smart and independent woman was a good idea. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a nice day !


	3. Falling Star?

Ritsu inhaled deeply.    


As he had anticipated, Usami hadn’t shown up to their meeting. He had waited almost an hour for the author and he was now absolutely certain it had been totally useless.    


Now, here he was, in front of a too high building : Usami Akihito’s residence. 

The janitor let him in, he still remembered the polite young man who used to work with the one he called the  _ diva _ . They chatted a while and after receiving good luck wishes, 

Ritsu continued his adventure. 

He reached the door and rang. 

 

“I’m coming.” someone said. 

 

The voice belonged to a young person. A teenager, maybe? But why would there be one in Usami’s flat? Was he at the wrong apartment? 

The door opened. 

In front of him stood as he had guessed a boy a bit younger than him with sparkling eyes and brown hair.    
  


 

“Are you Usagi-san’s new editor?” Unknown asked. 

 

_ Usagi... san? What- the- hell ?  _

 

Ritsu carefully nodded. Meanwhile, his mind was working at full speed. 

There was a cute kid with innocent green eyes and a kind smile in the devil’s house. 

There was only one explication.

 

“Blink twice if you’re being held here against your will.”

“I’m sorry, sir ? Usagi-san will be here soon, he’s just taking a shower.” 

 

He was blushing now. Not being the one embarrassed for once felt like a brand new experience. 

The second thing he noticed was that they seemed close. He had live here a long time. The boy knew exactly where everything was. It became obvious as he was preparing tea. 

 

“I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Onodera Ritsu.”

“Misaki. Takahashi Misaki. Usagi - I mean Usami-san always speaks highly of you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a lie but thank you anyways.”

“I’m sorry to bother you but are you related to the Onodera editions? I applied there so it made me curious.”

 

Why couldn’t his family name leave him alone for a moment? 

He hid his discomfort behind a smile. 

 

“Yes I am.” He didn’t need to know more. “You want to work in editing, Takahashi-kun?”

“I think so? It seems really interesting but at the same time, Aikawa-san makes it sound like it is absolute hell.”

“Because it is.”

 

Misaki visibly paled. 

It almost made him feel bad but he needed to understand.    
  


“Working hours are unpredictable, you are constantly tired and sometimes you’ll feel like no matter how hard you work you’re just not good enough.”

“Should I give up, then?”

“I am not the one who can answer this question. Being an editor is probably a job harder than most but if you’re determinate you can do it. Each job is complicated in its own way.”

“That’s probably the most positive comment I’ve ever received. Thank you so much, Onodera-san !” 

“You’re welcome. I hope to work with you soon.”

 

The door opened and a visibly irritated Usami went out. 

 

“Onodera, what are you doing here?”

“We had a meeting which you obviously forgot so I decided to invite myself.”

“Don’t corrupt Misaki, you demon.”

“We were merely speaking about work. By the way, did you keep working on your book?”

“Of course.”

 

It was too easy. 

 

“You worked on your BL and not on the novel, didn’t you?”

 

He didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. 

 

“I was particularly inspired today. My muse was extremely overzealous.”

 

Strangely, Misaki’s face burst into flames. 

He didn’t want to know why. 

 

“Do you want to edit it?” Usami proposed.

“I’ve already told you, I don’t want to know what’s going on in your head. Your fantasies are none of my business.”

“On the side of fantasy, you seem to be occupied with this boyfriend of yours. I still want to know who he is by the way.”

 

Suddenly, the author was on the ground, Ritsu practically strangling him.    
  


 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. My private life doesn’t concern you. Now-get-back-to-work.”

 

Misaki was absolutely terrified.    


The nice editor had developed the darkest aura he had ever seen. 

Ritsu grabbed the author by the scrub of the neck and drew him toward his room like a cat transporting his youngling. Usami was unsuccessfully trying to escape. 

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-kun. I hope you’ll forgive me but this guy needs to work.”

 

Only silence remained after that. 

 

“This guy is terrifying.” finally said Misaki after a long moment. 

  
  


* * *

 

Takano Masamune was worried.

It has now been one month since Ritsu had started working with Usami Akihiko. At the beginning, the young editor had been able to maintain the colossal workload he was saddled with but…    


It was an euphemism to say it was no longer the case. 

 

_ This idiot hasn’t been sleeping.  _

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Ritsu go back home. He always came back later and arrived at the office earlier than anyone. 

His work was just as good as usual, even better. Working on a novel had boosted his confidence and he no longer made mistakes due to his bashful personality.    


Takano had often thought he would do much better if only he believed in himself and was glad to see he was right. 

Really as his boss, he couldn’t have been more satisfied.    


However, the idiot was also the person he loved and he couldn’t let him kill himself little by little.    


It was terrifying to see this usually bright person turn into an exhausted mess. 

Dark bags under his eyes, untidy hair and bowed posture. 

The others also didn’t know what to say. They were always secretly staring at him and trying to decrease his works.    


“Tried” was the key work since Ritsu absolutely refused to let them take care of him.    


Didn’t he see they were worried? Probably not. He was far too oblivious when it came to emotions. 

Ritsu had just left to join Usami. That’s all he seemed to do nowadays.    


If he hadn’t been panicking about his health, jealousy would have probably torn his insides. 

 

“Maybe I should correct Ricchan’s storyboards?” Kisa proposed. 

“You saw how it worked out last time, Kisa. We need to find another way.” Mino said. 

“Do you have an idea, Hatori ?” 

“I think he wouldn’t like us to interfere with his job. No matter how much you like making fun of him, don’t forget he remains an adult. He won’t let himself be pampered.”

“But you’ve seen how awful he looks ! He needs sleep.”

 

Feeling another argument was about to explode, Takano decided to intervene and ordered them to “get back to work instead of acting like schoolgirls”. 

No one commented but they clearly heard it. Takano’s voice lacked his usual biting tone.

 

* * *

 

  
Ritsu and Akihiko spent their days working on the novel. While the author was busy, the editor would often work on storyboards while surveying the older man. 

Usami was now sure of one thing. This guy was basically the human version of Cerberus. He was the one who made sure he didn’t escape hell. 

When he had shared his opinion with Ritsu, the younger had just risen a eyebrow before getting back to work.    


His indifference had only been broken by the “This means I would be able to kill you without any negative consequences…” 

His awe at this comment had been far too visible for Usami to be comfortable. 

  
It was really amazing to see how efficient he could be, Usami thought. At his place, he wouldn’t have bothered with something he didn’t like. 

 

“Why don’t you just drop shoujos?” he had asked. 

“I’m not going to give up just because it’s complicated.” 

“Yes, but you don’t like mangas as much as literature. Wouldn’t it be better for you to work in something you love?”

 

He didn’t respond busy as he was correcting the manuscript.    


After a long moment he finally said : 

 

“I find it refreshing to work there.”

“It will fade eventually, you know that, right?”

“Am I supposed not to keep doing something just because it may not last? No one would get married if they followed this rule.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“I honestly don’t know what to answer.” 

 

When had they started talking about their personal life ? It sounded like an awful decision. 

 

“The book will be done soon.” Usami commented. 

“That’s probably the first time you worked so fast.”

“Not even a “congratulations”?”

“Congratulations, you’re finally doing your job.”

“Why am I still expecting you to be nice?”

“I’m nice. Just not with you.”

* * *

  
  


As Masamune was walking home, he suddenly noticed a mop of copper hair. In front of him stood his Ritsu. A bright grin stood on his face and his eyes had their usual ethereal shade of green.    


It would have been difficult to describe how beautiful he looked at this moment. 

He was being sappy, wasn’t he ? 

 

“Good evening, Takano-san.”

“Good evening. Is everything alright?”

 

Ritsu nodded softly.    


His restlessness was obvious, yet he did his best to hide it.

 

_ Let me help you already, you idiot !  _

“Let’s go eat somewhere.” Takano said.    


“W-what?” 

 

Seeing how Ritsu was shivering made him want to wrap him in a blanket and to never let him go, to protect him from everything.

Which was ridiculous in a way, as small as he was, Ritsu was more than capable to defend himself.  

It scared him how his life could be separated in two distinct parts : before and after Ritsu.    


Thanks to him, the unthinkable had taken shape into possibilities.    


A single person had shaken his universe, more than his life givers or anyone else.    


Sometimes in the night, he asked himself how it could be possible. How could a fifteen years old kid be able to change everything? 

Yet, the answer always came in the morning when he saw his unofficial lover’s face. 

It held all the answers he would ever need to know.  

He caught Ritsu’s small hand and led him to the closest restaurant. He didn’t even have the strength to fight back which was preoccupying.    
  


 

“You look like shit,” he commented. “When was the last time you slept.” 

 

A blush of outrage blossomed on his face. 

In pure Ritsu’s fashion he responded “I am not tired.” which was concerning since he was about to collapse.    


Never did he seem to know where his limit laid. It was both a quality and a nightmare. 

They ordered food and ate in total silence. 

Ritsu was starting to doze off, his eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings. 

 

“Is it worth it? Do you like literature so much that you don’t mind putting yourself in this state?”

  
Ritsu’s head rose. His expression clearly indicated he was thinking Takano was an idiot.    


As he was about to give his response, his phone started ringing. 

It was almost 9, who could be calling at such - stupid question, it was definitely linked to Usami. 

 

“Sorry. I need to take this call.”  

“Wait, Rit-” 

  
He had already left and as he was about to join him, a scream was heard. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN NAGAOKA, RIGHT NOW? THE DEADLINE IS IN TWO WEEKS!”

 

Ritsu sped up toward the table and quickly grabbed his bag and his jacket. Never had he ever looked more furious than now. 

Takano really hoped he wouldn’t look at him this way at any point. 

 

“I have to leave.” he merely explained.    


“Is everything alright with Usami-sensei?”

“Now? Yes, he seems in good enough health to run away. After I’ve found him? He’ll wish he’s dead.”

“You need to rest.” Takano admonished. 

“Ridiculous. I’m going to repeat myself but I am not tired.” he yawned. “Thank you for the food, I’ll repay you once I am back.”

 

Before the older could stop him, he left the restaurant 

 

“Jeez, how can he have so much energy?”

 

His mission had failed. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next day, Ritsu wasn’t at the office. When he wrote to him, the young editor only responded a quick “Sorry. Can’t talk. Will be here later.”

When he had talked to Isaka about it, their boss had just laughed and said it was “typical” for Usami’s editor, to be absent. 

He would probably have been concerned for the rest of the day had Yokozawa not come to remind him their reunion was about to start. 

Takano growled.    


It was probably the most boring part of his job : listening to other editor in chief gloat about their achievement. Theirs, not their team’s, it was both annoying and sickening.    


The only one he could stand was the chief of the literature department, Marukawa Obsidian, an old man bearing the name of Gakukami Ryosuke. 

 

“How are you doing, Takano-kun? Still putting your team through hell?” the old man asked once he was sit next to him.   


“They can stand it.”

“No doubt about that. They are all competent young men. I heard one of them had taken Usami-sensei as his author.” 

“Onodera Ritsu, yes.”

 

The old man’s expression suddenly became pensive. 

 

“I remember reading his CV.”

“He did apply for your department.” 

“I know. After all, I’m the one who asked Isaka-san to put him somewhere else.” 

 

Takano stared at his elder. His displeasure was quite obvious.   
  


“I regret it. It is obvious that he is an extremely capable worker. Unfortunately because of his connections, it was hard to notice at the beginning.”

 

His brow still furrowed, Takano couldn’t stop but think about it. How many times had Ritsu suffered because of his name? 

 

“I am actually impressed. Most of our editors gave up after two months. They just couldn’t stand Usami-sensei anymore and Aikawa-chan told me Onodera-kun resisted two years. This kind of stubborness is hard to come upon.”

“That’s absolutely true.”

“Be careful, Takano-kun, or I may try to steal him away.”

“Bring it on, old man, I will fight you if you try to rob me of my subordinate.” 

“So rude… Are you sure? He would do well in literature.” 

“He’s doing perfectly well in shoujos.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant, Takano-kun.” 

“Then what-” 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go bother Yokozawa-kun. As usual he seems far too uptight and Kirishima-kun isn’t here to loosen him up.”

 

Gakukami left, deeply chuckling. 

Why had he talked about the editor of Japun? It didn’t make any sen-

Oh

A strong feeling of realization ran through his veins. 

No way !

He stared at his best friend for a moment, strongly enough for Yokozawa to turn around and look at him. His glee must have been transparent because a radiant shade of red appeared on his cheeks. 

 

_ Let it go _ , Yokozawa seemed to say. 

 

Like a cat finally catching his prey, Masamune smirked. 

 

_ No way in hell.  _

 

* * *

  
  


Ritsu only came back to his mind at the end of the meeting when he crossed path with Nao. The young photographer had just finished his job for the day.    


Takano wrangled over it before finally walking toward him. 

 

“Good evening, Takano-san.”

“Good evening.”

“What do you want?”

 

He hesitated half a second before answering : 

 

“Have you ever had trouble to make Ritsu sleep?”

 

His eyes were calculating, as if he was waiting for a trap to open, after a long moment Nao said: 

 

“All the times. This guy has a long lasting grudge against it. It was a nightmare during Uni, why? Please don’t tell me he’s skipping sleep again.“

 

Takano’s silence was enough. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Before he could say anything, Nao had left. 

 

* * *

 

**Sweet angel too pure for this world**

 

**Ritsu. How are you?**

 

**I’m considering consummating coffee by IV.** **  
** ****

**But apart from that, I’m fine.** **  
** ****

**And you?**

 

**Not fine**

 

**Why ???**

 

**I’ve just learnt an idiot hasn’t been sleeping**

**Again.** **  
** ****

**You promised you wouldn’t do it anymore !**

 

**…**

**I don’t see what you’re talking about.**

 

**-_-**

**That’s me not believing your bullshit**

 

**Listen, I’m sorry.** **  
** ****

**But I really don’t have the**

**jzhfiuhdbqi**

 

**What?**

 

**Talk to you later.**

 

**What the heck just happened?**

  
  
  
  


As he was about to contact An, a hand fell upon his shoulder. 

  
“Is he alright?” Takano asked. 

“I’m taking care of it. It’s none of your concern.”

“Of course it is!” 

 

When they were together, they couldn’t do anything but argue. Lovely.    


It made Nao curious, what would happen if Ritsu and he actually started dating? Would he have to spend time with Takano? God, he hoped not. 

 

“I’m trying to set things right, so piss off.”

 

Fiery or volcanic.    


Those two words had often been used by Ritsu to describe him. It really wasn’t his fault. He just strongly followed his belief which often led him into dangerous situations.    


They had stopped counting the number of times Ritsu had to save him from a fight. 

The jerk looked ready to punch him. He totally deserved it.    


Not that he would ever admit it.    
  


 

“You’re not the only one who loves him.” Takano said, his voice as cold as ice.    
  


 

As he was about to answer, someone interrupted them.    


A young lady they both knew very well.    
  


“An-san ! What a pleasure to see you !” his tone shifted as quickly as lightning. 

“Nao, I’m glad to see you, it’s been a while. And - Oh Takano-san !” 

“Wait, wait, wait ! You know each other?”

 

The wonder in his voice was blatant. A tint of betrayal could also noticed. 

It didn’t escape An’s attention. 

 

“We had the pleasure to meet. Yes.”

 

They exchanged a look, silently discussing. An’s mouth opened and she quickly grabbed Nao’s hand.    
  


“I’m sorry, Takano-san, we need to have a chat.” 

 

They both left and only Takano remained.

 

_ This was weird. _

 

* * *

 

“You need to stop acting this way, Nao.” 

“You know who he is and what he did.” 

“I do.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew how you were going to react. You tend to be overprotective of Ritsu and you’re conscious of it.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“He’s an adult who can take decision by himself.” 

“He is far too nice ! Anyone could hurt him and he wouldn’t even blame them.”

“It doesn’t mean you can come between him and everyone else, Nao.”

 

Her tone was stern.    


He immediately stopped himself. 

 

“You feel the same, don’t you? I mean - this strong feeling you need to take care of him.”

“Of course I do ! He is my first friend after all. But I also know that mothering isn’t the way to make him happy.”

“You’re a better person than I am.” Nao whispered. 

“I’m not, you just never take the time to think.”

“I can’t promise anything, though. I don’t think I’ll manage to change my behaviour.” 

“You’ll try. I think that’s a good start.”

“You’re the best. By the way, Ritsu hasn’t been sleeping again.” 

“WHAT?”

 

In this kind of situation, An was always the go-to person. 

A dozen of minutes later, he received a message.    
  


 

**I can’t believe you betrayed me like that.**

 

**Go to bed, Rits**

 

**I don’t think I have the choice now.** **  
** ****

**Good night.**

 

**Good night ^^**

  
  
  
  



	4. The Rising Star

Ritsu entered the office at noon dragging Usami behind him.

If the dark rings under his eyes had lightened, it still didn’t mean he looked well. 

Not at all.

His left arm was wrapped in bandages and he wore the darkest expression anyone had ever seen and on his nose stood  a pair of thick black glasses.

An escapee from hell wouldn’t have looked worse.

Maybe Takano had started to influence him, the rest of Emerald thought with horror.

 

“Sorry for not being here. This jerk here, decided to flee and I had quite a hard time convincing him to finish his work.”

“You tortured me,” the author complained.

“I don’t want to hear that from the guy who bit me. I can barely move my arm.”

“Shouldn’t have tried to catch me.”

“I hope I didn’t get rabies.”

“Onodera, are you listening to me?” the author wondered.

“Probably should go see a doctor.” Ritsu continued.

“I hate you so damn much.”

“Were you saying something?”

  
They both glared at each other.

 

“You two seem so close” a girl from Saphir noticed. 

“Where did you see that?”

 

If there was one thing they agreed on it was they couldn’t stand each other.

Officially at least.

Also, he really didn’t like the glint her eyes had while she was saying that.

 

_She thinks we have some kind of hidden romance, doesn’t she?_

 

His pay wasn’t high enough to support this shit.

With barely concealed annoyance, he let Usami go and turned toward his boss.   


 

“I’m really sorry but I need to discuss with Gakukami-san about the new book.”

“You sent me everything you had to do so don’t worry about it. Just go.”

“Thank you.” he smiled.

 

If Takano’s face was a prime example of detachment, his mind was another matter.

 

_Since when does he wear glasses? Dear lord, I don’t think he could become more beautiful. My heart is never going to be able to support it. Help._   


Discretely, Takano took out his phone.

 

**Yokozawa**

**I need help**

 

**I’ve already told you**

**I don’t want to hear you fanboy about Onodera**

 

**But he’s just so**

 

**Listen**

**I know you find him handsome**

**that you think he is the last angel on this planet**

**that his eyes are like stars**

**and dear lord, I never want to listen to you describe his body ever again**

**but for the thousandth fucking times**

**STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN FANGIRL**

**Wow**

**Are you sure you’re not the one who fancy him?** **  
** ****

**Because I will fight you**

 

**Fuck off**

 

**;D**

**Too busy with Kirishima, ain’t you ?**

 

**Just get back to work**

  


* * *

 

 

“I have to admit I am impressed. It is the first time Usami-sensei gives his work back in advance. The others will probably build you a shrine for this masterstroke.” the editor in chief chuckled.

“I only did my job, sir.”

“And you do it amazingly well. Your corrections are particularly well made. If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a chat with you.”

“Of course.”

 

A sly smiles stood on the old man’s face. 

It seemed his plan was going exactly where he wanted.

Oblivious to the elder’s thoughts and plotting, Ritsu bowed before he left the room. His coworkers in the literature department were observing him. Aikawa gave him thumbs up, a wide happy grin on her face as he crossed the place.   


_Stay humble. You merely did what you had to do. No reason to be proud._

 

As he was getting back to Emerald, a voice interrupted him. 

 

“Onodera, one moment.”

 

The wild bear of Marukawa. Also named Yokozawa Takafumi. 

His headache grew in intensity.

 

“Good morning, Yokozawa-san. Is something wrong?”

“I’d like to discuss about your last proposal.”

 

A cold wave invaded his lungs. He couldn’t remember what he had written in it. 

It was the result of his third sleepless night which meant this proposal was the child of a dysfunctional brain who thought that another cup of coffee was a good idea. 

Which it wasn’t, his blood was now composed of 98% of caffeine. He was certain of it. 

How good could a mechanically written proposal be? 

Quite good it turned out.

Yokozawa never praised anyone. All Marukawa knew that. But there were details in his demeanours which betrayed how he really felt about it.

At this moment, it was the slight decrease in the furrowing of his brow.

After having asked for some details, they both separated. No one’s voice had risen which was probably a miracle in itself.

Only seven hours left and he could go home. 

He turned on his phone and called Mutou-sensei.

 

* * *

 

Nao wasn’t in the best of mood right now. After his discussion with An, the young woman had ~~ordered~~ advised him to apologize. 

Hell, he didn’t want to but since he was a good friend, and since Ritsu and An seemed to tolerate him he could make an effort. Yet, it didn’t mean he was going to enjoy it.   


_You’re doing that for An and Ritsu. It doesn’t mean we’re going to be buddy or anything, just that I will have to hide my desire to strangle him. You can do it, Kiyomiya Nao !_

 

He walked toward Emerald. If he remembered correctly Ritsu would be busy at this moment so no risk to run into him. 

Good. 

His pride wouldn’t tolerate it but some sacrifices were worth it. 

As he was about to enter, his eyes drifted upon Takano. For the last time, he asked himself what they could see in him. He probably had the worst personality he had ever seen.

 

_Is Ritsu into bad guy? I’m trying to understand there but I can’t manage._

 

He knocked and tried not to smirk when Takano’s expression immediately darkened.

 

_That’s easy, say that you’re sorry and that you won’t do it again and leave._

 

“What do you want Kiyomiya?”

“Hello to you too. Do you mind if we talk a moment?”

“I have work.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be brief.”

 

The editor rose and led the way to an unoccupied meeting room. His subordinates watched the scene with poorly hidden interest.

 

“I don’t have time to waste so speak quickly.”

 

Considering their past conversations, it was understandable for Takano to have such a hostile tone. 

Now was the moment. 

Deep breath.

He could do it.   


 

“I’d like to apologize for the way I treated you.” Had it sounded as sarcastic as he thought?

 

Takano didn’t look like he believed him so, yes, probably.

 

“An made me realize I had overstepped my boundaries and shouldn’t have acted this way. I did that for Ritsu but… you were … right. Ritsu should be the one to decide. I have no right to interfere.”

 

As the other was about to interrupt him, he continued.  


“Don’t think for any moment I like you. If you hurt Ritsu, you’ll regret it.”

“I will never let that happen.”

 

Nao looked for any trace of lie. He couldn’t find any and for the first time he allowed himself to pay attention.

Until now, he had seen this man through a filter which had misrepresented him. 

There was no mischief in his eyes just a determination as strong as steel.

 

_He is dead serious._ _  
_

_Maybe, I can trust this guy._

 

“I won’t hold you back anymore then.”

 

Takano slowly nodded. 

Later, Nao wouldn’t be able to explain why he said that but his body just hadn’t obeyed him.

 

“Has Ritsu told you about his weird Shakespeare obsession?”

 

The older’s eyes lighted up with curiosity. He held back a smirk.

Ritsu was never going to forgive him.

 

* * *

 

Lunch break had just ended and Ritsu was going toward the office when he heard loud laughters.

Since Emerald was usually seen as a pit of despair, hearing such proof of joy felt like an abnormality.

What was going on?

Nao and Takano stood there, discussing about God knew what. The young photographer was showing him something on his camera.

 

_What are they doing ? I thought they didn’t get along._

 

“- you should have seen him before his exams with his cat slippers whispering quotes to himself. After that he didn’t stop talking in Shakespearean language for two days.”

 

__

_Oh no…_

 

“It’s kinda ironic because Ritsu always disliked people who didn’t act respectfully in a library.” he said as he pointed at the picture.

“Nao.”

“R- Ritsu, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

Takano barely held back his chuckles. Before he could say anything, Ritsu intervened.

 

“I am going to kill you.”

“I think that’s my cue to leave. Ritsu, always a pleasure to see you. Goodbye.”

“I have enough blackmail material to make you pay, Kiyomiya. I’m sure An will enjoy seeing the video of _this_ night.”

“You, monster. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Want to bet?”

 

They stared at each other.   


“How much do you want?” Nao finally said. 

 

“I’ll think about it.”

“I hate you so damn much right now.”

“Sure, sure.”

 

When Nao finally went back to work, a deep silence reigned.   


“I can’t believe I learnt so much about you in such a short period of time.” Takano admitted in an almost reverent tone.

“He is just a filthy liar. Don’t listen to him.”

“So you didn’t have a crush on this guy from _Pride and Prejudice_?”

“Did you just call Mr Darcy ‘this guy from’-”   


Before he could finish his sentence, soft lips landed on his mouth.

 

“We’re at work!” Ritsu immediately protested. 

“I can’t believe how perfect you are.” Takano whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing. I love you that’s all.”

“What if someone saw us?”

“No one was around. I made sure of it.”

“Yes but-”

  
Another kiss on the forehead.

 

“Would you stop that?”

“I just discovered the person I love is even more adorable than I thought. Let me cherish it.”

“Ado- Adorable? Men aren’t adorable.”

“Then you must be your own sort of human.” Takano returned right away.

“Aren’t you tired of saying such stupid thing?”

“Never.” He chuckled.

  
Ruby, crimson, garnet and rose. 

All those delightful shades that ornamented Ritsu’s face. He wanted to kiss them all. As he was about to comment on it, a ring interrupted him.

 

“I need to go. I have a meeting. Usami better not have run away again.”

 

Being interrupted wasn’t the most pleasant feeling but he could deal with it, Masamune thought. 

The younger editor’s expression was different today. Robust determination could be seen on his face accompanied by slight apprehension.

 

“Relax, everything is going to be alright.”

“I know. I mean, it’s Usami-sensei’s work we are talking about, right?”

“Believe in yourself a little, you really worked hard on it, didn’t you?” Takano sighed.

“Ye-”

“Unless you don’t know how to do your job?”

  
And his feeling of affection died… 

He huffed and left.

Well at least, his stress wasn’t as important as before. He could enjoy this small mercy.

Yokozawa was waiting in front of the door of the room where the meeting would take place.

 

“Good afternoon, sir.”

 

No answer was received but a glare and a shrug.

Charming.

They entered.

Then the fight began.

The glorious battle to know how many copies would be sold of _What Time stole us._ If Ritsu asked for 800.000 books (more than that would be impossible to get) to be published, Yokozawa wasn’t of the same opinion. 

But when was he?

 

“Selling so much isn’t a safe option.”

 

It was like listening to a broken record. However, Ritsu had good hope in the fact he could win this argument. 

What editors often forgot was that the marketing sector knew just as much about books than them. They didn’t need to persuade them, they had to convince. That’s what he was about to do. 

(Try to do)

 

“Usami-sensei’s last books had also got the same problem. Only 500.000 copies had been released.”

“I know that.”

“Then you’ll also remember that one day after they had to reprint everything and once again it wasn’t sufficient. Moreover, his fame has only grown since this time, people will buy it.”

“600.000 then.”

 

If you looked the word “stubborn” in the dictionary you were sure to see a picture of this guy.  

Luckily, Ritsu wasn’t better.

He had to defend his author’s job even if the said author was currently on his phone not paying attention to what was going on. Gakukami demonstrated a particular uselessness since he looked at the scene with amusement and didn’t seem ready to intervene.

He was going to throw up.

 

“His last book had to be reprinted three times before the sales decreased. It brought it up to a total of one million two hundred thousands copies. Printing only half of it will only lead to a massive loss of times.”

“We can’t afford to produce so much in one go, Onodera.”

“Books stop selling for reasons. Among them we can count a scandal linked to the author. Which is not the case here, Usami-sensei participated to interviews which increased his already extremely positive image. It could also be because the last one was disappointing. However, the critics of his most recent one were excellent.”

 

Speaking so much was increasing his anxiety. He wanted it to stop.

He squeezed his right hand as hard as possible in order to prevent his voice from shaking. 

Why was Yokozawa-san looking at him this way and why had the others stopped speaking?

 

“Also, the theme examined in the book are themes which are extremely popular. However, it isn’t in any way repetitive which ensures it won’t bore the readers.”

“You’re without any doubt a fan of his work, you aren’t able to judge that objectively.” Yokozawa retorted.

 

A chuckle escaped Usami.   


“I’m sorry but you are wrong, this guy is probably the one who criticizes me the most.”

“Because you would only make half-assed books if I didn’t.”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact you insulted the romance I put into place.”

“Well yeah, your hero was a jerk who thought that just because he was in love with someone he could act however he wanted and be abusive. How could you write something like that?”

“I was tired.”

“It was so out of character. Anyway, it’s not the moment to talk about that. The whole point is I am not biased.”

 

A staring contest had just started. Ritsu wanted nothing more than to run away but he didn’t. It was important. He could do it.

 

“We’ll go with 750.000 and be ready to make more at any moment.” Yokozawa concluded.

 

This quantity was more important than what he could have expected, he felt satisfied. 

Now, he just had to run to the toilets and to try to stop his heart from bursting out of his chest. 

As people exited the room, Yokozawa stopped him.  


“Where were you hiding this confidence exactly?”

“Nowhere, sir. I just knew what I was doing.”

  
Recognition suddenly hit him. He knew how Yokozawa was looking at him : like a man who really saw someone for the first time.

The older nodded.

 

“Good, you should be like that more often.” he admitted before walking away.

 

_Did he just encourage me? It was, wasn’t it ?_

 

He’d think about it later, when he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack.

He ran.

 

* * *

  


**Nao Kiyomiya** added **Kohinata An** and **Takano.M** to **Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

 

**Takano.M** : Do I even want to know?

 

**Kohinata An** : Oh ! Are we doing it ?

 

**Takano.M** : Not happening

  


**Takano.M** _left_ **Onodera’s Ritsu fanclub**

 

**Nao Kiyomiya** added **Takano.M** to **Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

  


**Nao Kiyomiya** : Come on, stay !!!!

 

**Takano.M** : Is it a sect ?

 

**Kohinata An :** Kinda

 

**Nao Kiyomiya** : Yes

 

**Takano.M** _left_ **Onodera’s Ritsu fanclub**

 

**Nao Kiyomiya** added **Takano.M** to **Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

  


**Nao Kiyomiya** : Stay it’ll help us to get along

 

**Takano.M** : Let me go

 

**Nao Kiyomiya** : I have at least a thousand pictures of Ritsu I can share with you

 

**Takano.M** : Actually I don’t mind staying

 

**Kohinata An** : Well you’re easy

  


**Kohinata An** changed her name to **President**

  
  


Oxygen no longer wanted to reside inside his lungs and Ritsu found himself fighting not to collapse. It was ridiculous, wasn’t it? For a grown up man to freak out in a way which barely let him functional.

Too many people. 

Too many words.

No matter how long he repeated to himself he had done a good job, his conscience didn’t want to leave him alone. His mind resembled the deepest well, never satisfied.

 

_I just want to calm down. Is it too much too ask?_

  
Someone knocked at the door of the toilet and slipped a bottle of green tea under it.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Usami asked.

“Not really.”

 

His mouth couldn’t form words properly he noticed with shame. He caught the bottle and slowly took a gulp.

 

“Sorry for making you talk so much.”

 

He really must have sounded pathetic for the author to apologize.

 

“It’s my job. I’m not supposed to react that way just because I expressed myself.”

“So what? It doesn’t matter if you’re supposed to react that way or not. You still were brave enough to do something you hate.”

“Careful or I’m going to think you care. Also I’m sure you almost quoted _Coraline_.”

“Ridiculous. I’m only trying to keep my favorite victim.”

“Jerk.”

“Now you sound more like yourself.”

 

Ritsu inhaled deeply. Instead of burning air, a fresh one entered him. 

Crisis averted.  
  
“Let’s go have a drink later. While you’re at it, you’ll talk about your boyfriend.”

“COULD YOU LET THAT GO?”

 

* * *

 

**Nao** **Kiyomiya** changed his name to **Protectmyson**.

 

**Takano** . **M** : Has anyone ever told you are weird? 

**President** : He doesn’t care

**Takano**. **M** : …   
  
  
Nao had to admit, he hadn’t expected Takano to support his antics. This man had more patience than he had thought. 

At first the idea of a group chat had come from An. She wanted to know a bit more the person who was so important to Ritsu (even if he denied it).

Nao had refused at the beginning, apologizing was one thing but acting all buddy-buddy was another. That’s when his paranoia had reemerged. 

This guy could be trusted with Ritsu but it didn’t mean he was good enough for him.

An had sighed loudly enough for him to hear her when he had told her.

 

“You’re acting like an overprotective father who doesn’t want his daughter to get married.” she had remarked.

 

Which was so true it almost made him cry. He had then decided to speak to Ritsu about it but the result hadn’t been as good as he had expected.

 

**I love you, son**

 

**Stay away from me.** ****  


He couldn’t be blamed for trying.

Anyway, his general conclusion was that Takano was a patient and funny guy. This was good. This, he could approve.

Was it enough, though?

Dear God, he really sounded like Ritsu’s father. Again.

 

_I really need to stop doing that. Why is it even so complicated? I should speak with An about it._

 

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Usami-sensei’s new book was published two weeks after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> I really wasn't sure if making Nao, An and Takano be in a groupchat together was a good idea but it's funny and I live for Takano showing his appreciation of Ritsu (or anyone else) 
> 
>  
> 
> So I finally added my drawings.... Are they even good????   
>  
> 
> Anyway, it was quite funny to write all those little details about Ritsu (his passion for books isn't really so developped in the manga (it's only my opinion though)) and I may or may not have made fun of chapter 28 because I also like remembering about disaster.  
> Also (last thing I have to say I swear) you can't convince Ritsu doesn't need glasses and isn't nearsighted. He spends far too much time reading for his eyes not to be tired. 
> 
> Have a nice day and Happy New Year !


	5. Roots

The following passage was a critic published a week after the book’s release.

 

_Once again, Usami-sensei demonstrates all his literary sensibility in what could be his best book. In it you will find this light but also deep indescribable feeling which has been omnipresent in his last novels but also an absolutely magnificent language._

_The style is as poetic as ever but renew with this particular way of expressing himself which was sometimes lacking in his most recent work._ _  
_

_I can only encourage you to read it._

 

Isaka had been ecstatic when he had seen it. To have such a positive comment was sure to boost the sales.

The number had far exceeded 750.000 copies which Yokozawa hadn’t appreciated but whatever. The sales department was never satisfied anyway.

They had to schedule a few interviews to ensure the promotion of the book. Ritsu liked to call that the “true beginning of the nightmare”. Usami didn’t like interviews and it absolutely didn’t disturb him to make his opinion known.

Boredom wouldn’t be a problem for the next weeks.

He didn’t know how right he was.

 

* * *

 

If he still went back home in order not to miss sleep and not to anger An, it didn’t mean he felt fine. A car could have driven over him and his answer would only have been :

 

“Thank you I actually feel better now.”

 

A long list of quotes and datas blurred his mind. Recently, he had read all the most recent novels whose genre and style were close to Usami’s. It was nice but also disappointing. Why were some amazing works not getting enough recognition?

However, right now, he had to abandon literature to focus on shoujos. Aikawa had agreed to take care of Usami as long as he behaved.

He had to blackmail the author but it was worth it.  

Hell week was about to officially start.

Was his happiness easy to notice? No? Cool.

Takano was screaming, Kisa was napping, Hatori was arguing with his author and Mino was still being creepy. Habits couldn’t be broken so easily. 

At least that’s what Ritsu liked to think. Fate didn’t share the same opinion.

People were walking around Emerald. If some of them were your usual desperate overworked employees, one of them stood out particularly.

He was handsome in the way eternal snows at the top of mountains were. Majestic, strong but awfully cold. He had a deep air of inaccessibility which both made him a little threatening and intimidating. The only warm detail in his appearance were his glistening green eyes.

However, frost had also started to invade them.  

He wasn’t doing anything noteworthy, Takano noticed, he only kept glaring at his watch. However, there was something oddly familiar in him which Takano couldn’t determinate.

As he was about to ask what (the hell) he was doing here, his worst nightmare appeared. 

Others called him Isaka Ryuichiro, his boss.

 

“Here you are, Onodera-san! I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“It was no problem, Isaka-kun.”

 

Even a blind man could have noticed how Ritsu suddenly froze up. His full concentration turned toward his father like a startled deer. 

Understanding suddenly grabbed him. Nothing could have been less or more obvious at the same time. This man was to Ritsu what winter was to spring. They were identical at a superficial level but totally opposed in essence. 

Their jaws had a similar form and their hair shared the same shade (although Ritsu’s still didn’t carry the colour of time) but his expression was a cold one. A face which hadn’t known a smile in a long time.

Ritsu definitely wasn’t like that. His feelings were always present in one way or another. That was something he absolutely adored about him. 

Isaka put an end to his thoughts.

 

“Well if it isn’t Onodera Junior. Want to speak with your son a little before we start?”

 

The man stared at his son, his expression inscrutable. Then, his attention turned to the office. Disdain and wonder shone in his eyes.   

The typical reaction of men when they saw the “girly” office.

 

“I have no time to waste talking to _him_. We have more important matters to discuss.”

 

Takano’s blood turned cold. There was no anger or disgust in those words. Just indifference. 

Which was in a way even more unpleasant. Wasn’t Ritsu supposed to have been raised in a loving family? 

To add to the already painful feeling in his chest, Ritsu didn’t look phased by his father’s word. He seemed used to it.

Would he be in trouble if he punched the guy ?

Once the two businessmen had left, Kisa was the first to speak.

 

“Your father surely was something, Ricchan.”

 

A bitter chuckle escaped the younger editor.   


 

“I guess that’s one way to put it.”

 

As Kisa was able to add something, Ritsu rose.   


 

“I’m sorry but I have to call Shimizu-sensei. She didn’t take into account my corrections for her manuscript.”

 

In a blink of the eye, he was no longer here.   


 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, right?” Kisa said out loud.

“Certainly.” Hatori answered.

 

* * *

 

**Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

 

**Ilovemyson ♥️** : And now a cute picture of my precious son :

  
**Takano.M** : Did you change your name, again?

 

**Ilovemyson ♥️** : So what if I did ?

  
**President** : OWWWWWW I remember this moment

 

Do you know how long it took me to convince him to dress this way?

 

“But An, I’ll look ridiculous. I can’t wear this kind of thing!”

 

Why can’t he see how good-looking he is? Why?

 

No matter what I do, he doesn’t listen!!!

 

**Ilovemyson** : You should probably calm down…

 

Something to say, Takano-san?

 

**Takano.M** :.... 

 

I…

 

**Ilovemyson ♥️** : Don’t perv on pictures of my son щ(ಥДಥщ)

 

**Takano.M** : What the hell is this ugly thing?

 

Wait, now isn’t the moment to lose my focus. What can you tell me about Ritsu’s father?

 

  
**President** : Why are you talking about him ? Have you met him?   


 

**Takano.M** : He came to the office to speak about Usami’s new book

 

**President** : This book was amazing !!!

 

Also, I’m sorry Takano-san but I think that’s something you should discuss with Ritsu

 

**Ilovemyson** changed his name to **FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)**

 

**Takano.M** : Guess it answers my question

 

**FUCKTHISGUY** **(*￣m￣)** : ur welcome

 

**President** : Please get back to writing properly

 

**FUCKTHIS GUY(*￣m￣)** : Sorry ma’am

 

Briefly, Masamune pondered what kind of relationship those two had but quickly brushed it aside. It was none of his business and he had someone more important to worry about. 

He needed to talk to Ritsu.

 

* * *

 

**Hello**

 

**Ritsu?** ****  


**Are you alright?**

 

**You didn’t forget to eat again, right?**

 

**[Three missed calls]**

 

**I saw Usami’s new book. You’re the one who edited it, aren’t you?**

 

**It was absolutely amazing. I’m so proud of you.**

 

**....** ****  


 

**I know you don’t want to speak to me but please, just tell me you’re alright.**

 

* * *

 

Ritsu loved his mother. 

That was one of the truth of his life he was certain about. 

Another truth was “loving someone doesn’t make it any easier to talk to them”. It had been true during high school with Saga-senpai and now it was true with his mother.

Why did he have to be like that? 

Rei Onodera was an amazing person.

She had always taken times for him, had dedicated a big part of her life to making project with him and had always listened religiously to him. She was the kind of mother you saw in stupid cheesy movie. 

The only way to explain why he ignored her mails was that he was frightened to death of letting her down.

Or no. There was another reason : She was a wife before being a mother.

No matter what happened she would always see her husband through a pink filter. Seeing, he didn’t get along with him, it strongly complicated their relationship.  

 

“You have to be patient with him, Ritsu.” She always told him when his father ignored his existence. Which was always. “It’s not his fault.”

 

_Then, is it… mine?_

 

He had never dared to ask. Somehow the answer was obvious.

It didn’t help his mother liked to talk about the early stage of their relationship. How beautiful and caring he had been during this period of his life. How he spent all his time with Ritsu’s uncle (probably his mother’s brother) taking care of him and having fun with him.

 

“That’s how I met him.” Rei explained. “The three of us were in the same class and your uncle introduced us to each other. He was such a dork, blushing and apologizing every time he thought he had offended me. He was a lot like you in a way.”

  
Bemusement had haunted him for days after this declaration. Where had all this joy gone? Why had he never seen it?

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” Her mother repeated.   


Her smile was stretched. This situation wasn’t any easier for her even though she tried not to show it.

Eventually, Ritsu had understood why his father acted this way. 

It was a saturday. He was in their garden, light surrounded him. It was like an arcadian decor. For once, Nature shared his harmony with the human’s world.

Ritsu had been running, excited by everything around him. Their gardener had made a spectacular job. As he was going toward purple hyacinth he stumbled. At this moment, his father had been in front of him and had caught him. 

A warm feeling had spread in Ritsu. 

In his child’s mind his father still could be a nice person. 

Two seconds after he was on the ground. His father had pushed him without any hesitation and was looking at him as if he was nothing but dirt.

 

_So it is indeed my fault._

 

It was a heavy burden for a child to think his mere existence had stolen all his father’s happiness.

He didn’t cry. Only resignation remained.   


Somehow, it pushed him to please his mother as much as he could.

He was the one who had destroyed her marriage, he needed to be a good son. 

Rei deserved it.

She appeared as the only person he could trust, especially after the Saga’s accident. 

His anxiety had increased and the only thing he knew was that no matter what happened he would only end up disappointing her.

Then his engagement with An had happened and everything was over. Why had she done that?

He thought he understood.

She knew he loved An (in a totally platonic way) and that she loved him back. She also knew An could take care of him and that the young woman would inform her about his life. At least this way, she could learn significative things about him. 

He really needed to have a real talk with her. It terrified him.

Silence had always been a cherished friend of his.    


 

_I don’t think I can be who you want me to be. I’m really sorry._

 

No one disgusted him more than himself. 

It was time to have another drink. Beers and books sounded magnificent.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen and with it the end of another workday came. Ritsu left and as he was about to walk toward the metro station, a voice stopped him.   


 

“Onodera-kun !”

 

He turned, Aikawa stood in front of him accompanied by two men. He remembered having seen them at the literature department.

 

“Good evening.”

“Hello.” One of the man smiled. “I’m so glad to finally meet you ! Aikawa-senpai told us a lot about you. Were you really Usami’s editor during two years?”

 

The other had the same curious glint in his eyes. 

What was going on? 

Aikawa’s smile widened. Was he the object of some kind of joke?

He gave the man a shy nod.

 

“That’s absolutely amazing ! I only resisted three months. It was so painful, this guy doesn’t feel any compassion, I don’t know how you stand it.”

 

_Low self-esteem and coffee._

 

“Me neither, to tell you the truth.”

“So, are you going to come work with us? You’re at Emerald right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I really don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“It would be amazing to work together. By the way, do you want to have a drink with us?”

“You didn’t even introduce yourself.” The other man chastised.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Rin ! My name is Hino Hikaru, nice to meet you, Onodera-san.”

 

Aikawa looked at the both of them with something akin to amusement.

 

“So, drinks?” Hino repeated. 

“Could you be even more informal?” Rin asked.

“Do you want me to be?”

“That’s not the- You know what? Nevermind. You’re only trying to piss me off and I won’t fall for it.”

“I think I’m going to decline, I have things to do.” 

 

It wasn’t technically a lie. ~~Getting drunk -~~ Drinking and reading were a serious activity.

 

“You scared him.” Rin admonished.

“Did not !” Hino maturely responded, he took a card out of his pocket. “Here are my contact details. If you’re free one day, don’t hesitate.”

 

Rin quickly did the same.

 

“Have a good evening.” They both said before walking in direction of the bar.

 

What had just happened?

 

“So what do you think about them.” Aikawa wondered.

“They are… nice, I guess?” 

“They are always arguing, we never get bored with them at the office.” She explained.

  

Why was she telling him that? What was the whole point of this encounter. His brain was too tired for his neurons to connect.

 

“Go rest, Onodera-kun. You look exhausted.”

“Understood.”

 

* * *

 

Takano had just finished his meeting and was driving toward his flat. His head was filled with Ritsu, he painfully wanted to talk to him.

 

_Just a few seconds left._   


Takano was familiar with shitty parents. His mother had stopped communicating with him and his father, shocked by the revelation of their lack of parentage, hadn’t been able to talk to him since. 

Not that it much changed from before.

He had hoped Ritsu hadnt’ gone through something similar.

 

_We really need to learn to communicate._

 

He arrived and instantly knocked at Ritsu’s apartment. The door was opened less than ten seconds after.

He was still wearing his glasses, Takano noticed, which made him look adorable.

 

“Takano-san? What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“You look terrible.”

 

A spark of distrust lighted up in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by weariness. He, Takano thought, probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

“What do you want, Takano-san?”

“I wanted to know if you were alright.”

“I’m perfectly fine, why?”

 

His voice had become slightly more high-pitched.

 

“Don’t lie.”

“I-I’m not.”

“Your father was something else.”

“Kisa-san already said that.”

“If you want to talk about it, don’t hesitate, I’ll listen.”

“Thank you but I really don’t.”

 

A moment of silence.

 

“There is no reason for me to be upset. Not all children get along with their parents that’s just how it is. I should be used to it.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works. Your father was a real ass.”

“Whatever, I’m getting back to my beer.”

“Don’t collapse, lightweight.”

“I’m perfectly able to hold my liquor.”

“This is probably the biggest lie you have ever told.”

 

Very maturely, Ritsu stuck his tongue out. He was probably a bit tipsy.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I only adapt to the level of my audience.”

“You know you can talk to me no matter what happens, right?”

 

Ritsu stared at him. His answer took a long time come but it eventually escaped his lips with reluctance.   


“Don’t worry, I know.”

 

His only response was a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I know quite a lot about shitty parents.”

“Your situation is worse. You don’t need to hear someone else complain about it.”

 

Takano’s lips twitched. It was the only warning he got.

 

“Are you an idiot? Just because some people have it worse doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to complain. You’ll just drive yourself crazy if you do that. Now, I know there isn’t a lot to lose -”

“Shut up!”

“-But I’d like to see the person I love in good health. Understood? So when you want to talk about it, don’t hesitate.” He repeated.

“Yes… Just… Not now.”

“That’s a good boy.”

“I’m going to punch you.”

“You won’t.”

“I know and I regret it. Now, I have to go back to my beer.”

“Mind if I join?”

“You’re not going to leave anyway, are you?”

“I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“... Come in then.”

 

Clothe had been brought to a corner of the living room as if someone had tried to dissimulate the mess.  

Seeing the way Ritsu carefully avoided his stare, he knew exactly what Takano was thinking.

 

“It’s still cleaner than last time.” Takano commented.  

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.”

 

A rather loud snort was heard.

 

_This bastard…_ Ritsu couldn’t stop himself from thinking.

 

“What were you reading?” Takano suddenly asked.

 

English had never been his strong point and he had quickly lost the basis once it was no longer required of him to know it.   


“ _Howl’s moving castle_ from Diana Wynne Jones _._ Nao gave it to me a bit after we met.” It explained why the object was old and damaged.

“Isn’t it a child book?”

“He wanted to cheer me up and said I would like the story. He was right. It’s nice to see a fantasy book so well written.”

 

The soft smile he always carried when he talked about literature was present.

If he had been able, Masamune would have framed it.

He didn’t notice Ritsu was trying to communicate with him.

 

“Takano-san?”

“What were you saying?”

“You weren’t listening.” Ritsu accused.

“I was too busy looking at you.”

 

And the blush was back.

 

“How can you say this kind of thing?”

“It’s easy. I love you.”

 

Those lovely shades of pink became darker. They had now invaded Ritsu’s ears and neck. Unfortunately they quickly faded.

How disappointing.

 

“Anyway, I asked you what you wan- wanted to do.”

“You can keep reading if you want.”

“No I can’t. That would be rude.” And when he saw the expression Takano made, he added. “I’m not talking about _this_ kind of activity.”

“Shame.”

 

Ritsu threw him his most unimpressed face. He had to find a way to make him blush again.

No matter what Ritsu thought, he wouldn’t have wanted to have sex. The younger tried to hide it but it was obvious he still didn’t feel well. Sleeping together in those conditions wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?”

“Yes, sure, why not, I mean - that’s a good idea.” Ritsu said, surprised to hear what the older had proposed.

“Pick one then.”

 

A vein pulsed.

 

_This guy is annoying._

 

“Why are you so bossy even outside of work?”

“Part of my charm.”

 

Ritsu grumbled something which sounded strangely like _What charm?_ which only made him smile. 

He had always dreamt of this kind of domestic moment. To be with Ritsu at this hour, speaking about what they were going to do together.

 

_If only it hadn’t been in this kind of condition._

 

As he was about to say something, his phone rang. 

An had sent him a mail.   


**Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

 

**President** : @Takano.M Is Ritsu alright?

 

**Takano.M** : I think so

 

I’m with him right now, he’s choosing a movie

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : Wow, you’re a brave one

 

**President** : That’s very nice of you Takano-san

 

**Takano.M** : Why???

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : !!!!!

 

He doesn’t know

 

**President** : Oh no

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : RIP

 

**Takano.M** : Explain, please

 

**President** : Ritsu has “particular” taste in movie

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : That’s one way to put it

 

I’m crying (*≧艸≦) this is gonna be fun

 

Please update us on the situation

 

**President** : Nao, don’t make fun of him !

 

Also, yes, please do !!!

 

**Takano.M** : Ok ?

 

  
Ritsu had finally found what he was looking for in his CD collection (who had so much CD nowadays? It was adorable). (Also, he needed to find other adjectives to describe him. Maybe endearing?)   


“I think I found one.”

“Cool.”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“Don’t bother, I’m stealing your beer.”

“What? No!”

“It’s for your own good, you’re going to have a hangover if I don’t.”

“That’s not - Nevermind. I’m too tired to argue. I’m starting the movie.”

 

At the beginning, everything was alright. Ritsu even allowed him to pass his arm around him !

Then, he suddenly understood why An and Nao had reacted this way.

Ritsu, it seemed, really loved horror movie.

And not the recent boring type. The ”you’re going to be traumatised until your death” kind.   

 

**Onodera Ritsu’s fanclub**

 

**Takano.M** : What the fuck !?

 

Why didn’t you tell me ?!??!

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : (*≧艸≦) because it’s funny?

 

**Takano.M** : I’m gonna need fucking therapy !

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : been there, done that

 

i couldn’t sleep during two weeks the first time

 

i don’t let him choose anymore

 

**President** : They’re not that scary

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : An …

 

**President** : Don’t you dare expose me Kiyomiya

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : She kept a taser on herself during one month

 

**President** : Nao I swear

 

Anyway, sorry for not telling you

 

**Takano.M** : He had fun and fell asleep so I guess it’s alright

 

Still a bit scared he knew so much about how a much a human can bleed

 

**President** : The perk of working with Usami-sensei?

 

**Takano.M** : Makes sense

 

I never thought I’d know so much about women’s clothes yet here we are

 

**FUCKTHISGUY(*￣m￣)** : Your job sounds interesting?

 

Good luck for sleeping

 

  
**Takano.M** : Good night

 

  
He looked at his and Ritsu’s joined hands.

It was definitely worth it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> This chapter took way too long to be posted, I blame my exams for that (and not the fact I absolutely didn't know what I was doing) 
> 
> So, this chapter marks the beginning of another part of this story. A part more focused on Ritsu's parents and the relationship he has with both of them. I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> (Also, Nostalgia fluff because I'm weak) 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it through comment ! Have a nice day. 
> 
> PS : What do you think about my drawing??? For those who are interested I also added some in the previous chapter because I like drawing Ritsu far too much. 
> 
> PSS : Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos !!!


	6. Buds

Ritsu awoke to a warm overwhelming feeling. Hot skin stood against his and he wondered for an instant whose it could belong to.    


His mind responded with a sharp, sarcastic tone : “Who did you think it could be?”

 

_ So Takano-san stayed.  _

_  
_ Ritsu’s hand slowly rose and moved aside the few strands which were in front of Takano’s eyes. The usual demonic smirk was for the moment absent. 

He looked… peaceful. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

 

It was the middle of the night, they still had hours before they had to go back to work. Ritsu’s eyes started closing. 

He went back to Morpheus’ kingdom.

 

* * *

Takano opened his eyes. As his conscience gradually came back to him, two facts appeared to him : First, sunlight was everywhere, he was going to be late if he didn’t start to get ready.    


Second, his left side was paralyzed. 

He turned his head.

Ritsu was curled around his arm, deeply sleeping like a very content cat. Light snores regularly escaped from his mouth. 

 

_ How can an adult be so cute?  _

 

“Ritsu.” He shook him. It was a shame to wake him up but the younger would be furious if he was late. 

 

It didn’t work. As he was considering the idea of throwing water over him, a phone started ringing.    


Green eyes instantly opened themselves and Ritsu was out of bed before he could say anything. 

 

“I’ve already told you, I can’t check your work for the moment, send it to Aikawa-san and she’ll transmit it to me later.” He said seconds later.

 

Nothing came after this sentence except exasperated groans and then : 

 

“Well, it’s going to surprise you, sensei, but I have a life outside of you so I’m not going to come just because you have ideas for the second book. I’ll come once Hell week is over and not before.”

 

… 

 

“I’m so sorry,  _ Usami-sama _ . You’ll have to do like everyone else and wait for once.”

 

He heard Ritsu hang up and expire. 

 

“I swear, it’s like talking to a baby.”

 

Masamune checked his phone. Work was starting soon and from the way Ritsu stifled a scream, he must have noticed too. 

 

“I’m bringing you to work today.” He said as he was walking into the living room.    
  


The usual cry of outrage didn’t come, Ritsu merely smiled before nodding.    


If it hadn’t been Hell week, Takano would probably not have let him leave the apartment for the next hours. 

He hated work sometimes. 

 

* * *

 

Onodera Ritsu was a particular person, Kisa thought.    


You shouldn’t misunderstand him, he really liked the kid. Seeing such an hardworking and enthusiastic person was like a breeze of fresh air. He couldn’t remember the last time he had acted this way. 

Maybe never. Probably never. Yeah, never.    


They were really different.    


Kisa was an easy going man. Teasing his coworkers, having fun with Yukina and resting, he really had no reason to worry.    


What he meant was, at this rhythm, Ricchan was probably going to stress himself to death. The dark marks under his eyes, invading his face, didn’t want to leave anymore! 

 

“No, sensei, you can’t do that ! That’s not how character development works. You can’t just turn the heroine into a such a stupid person.”

  
Screams were heard.    


The author didn’t seem to agree… They never did.    


The gears in Ritsu’s mind started turning. Kisa could have recognized this expression full of despair anywhere. It basically said “ _ How the hell am I going to convince her? _ ”.

 

“Still not able to control your authors?” Kisa teased in a low voice.    
  


Ritsu glared at him. It made him look like an angry kitten. Kisa swallowed a giggle.  

 

“I’m not putting into question your talent as an author. I’m only saying this would be more interesting if - I know you haven’t slept in a while you repeated it - No I’m not saying you complain too much… and she hanged up.”

“She does that all the time. Shimizu-sensei is really annoying when she wants to be.” 

 

Ritsu sighed. 

A good thing Takano was at a meeting. He would have never heard the end of it if he had been present. 

 

“Don’t worry, Ricchan. You’re not the only one who can’t deal with her. Mino had problems too.”

“And Hatori when he was her editor.” Mino added. 

“Don’t act as if she didn’t make you cry once, Kisa.”

“Why is she still here if she is so uncooperative?”

“Because she’s good and always kinda respects her deadline.” Hatori explained.    


“Also, I’m almost sure Takano uses her as a pressure device. If we anger him he just asks us if we want to have her back. It’s pretty effective.” It was Kisa who spoke this time. 

“We had the same thing when I worked in literature. The chief would just say “Now who wants to take care of Usami?” I had never seen so many adults cry at the same time.” 

 

Nothing followed this declaration. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ricchan?”

“I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.”

 

At the same time, Ritsu’s phone started ringing. Again.    


He picked up. 

 

“ONODERA-KUN, PLEASE ANSWER TO USAMI-SENSEI, I’M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO RESIST !” Aikawa begged. 

 

He hanged up. 

 

“I should probably try to call Shimizu-sensei, again.” The young editor merely said. 

 

_ What kind of demon are you working with, Ricchan?  _

 

“Aren’t you going to help her?” Mino asked. 

“Aikawa-san is a great editor, she’ll be fine.”

 

_ It wasn’t the scream of someone who is fine.  _

 

“I really need to find a way to make her listen to me.” 

“Just say her you’re the editor of the famous Usami-sensei !”

“Kisa-san…”

“I’m sure she’ll listen to you, Onodera-kun.”

 

What Kisa loved about his job was that Mino and he worked on same wavelengths. They always knew what the other was going to do and adapted to it. 

Only in order to mess with their fellow workmates, of course.    


Ritsu hit the desk with his head. It looked painful, Kisa thought.    


He really seemed panicked. Why did he give so much energy for a genre he didn’t particularly like? 

It was probably the question which had the most haunted Kisa since he had met the younger. 

A flicker of compassion emerged in his head. 

 

“You could do what you do to convince Usami-sensei to work.” He proposed. 

“I can’t strangle a woman !”

“Wait, what do you - Ricchan, you can’t strangle your author !”

“Yes, you can.” 

“You’re not helping, Hatori.”

“It works.” Hatori deadpanned. 

“Why don’t you just talk with them?” 

 

The two editors stared at each other like adults did when they saw children saying or doing something particularly stupid. 

Then, they started chuckling.    


Rude. 

Hatori and Ricchan weren’t allowed to bond over awful authors. It was unfair ! 

 

“Yoshikawa once left the city in order not to give back her manuscript.” 

“He did that once only he went to China. I had to threaten to burn his bears for him to come back.”

“Threatening is the perfect solution for this kind of situation, isn’t it?”

“I agree.”

 

_ Please stop saying this kind of stuff. You’re being more frightening than Mino which I thought was impossible. _

 

“I’m going to go to her house. Maybe, it’ll be easier if I talk to her directly.”

“Good luck, Onodera.” Hatori smiled.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

**Ban of my existence**

 

**Answer your phone**

 

**For the last time**

**I’m busy**

 

**I’m more important**

 

**So you keep saying but I’m not convinced.**

  
  


**You’re a terrible editor**

 

**And you’re a terrible person.**

**Look, we match.**

 

**Why do people still think you’re nice?**

**Onodera?**

**Onodera !!!**

**Are you still here?**

**Pay attention to me**

**Answer me !!!**

 

**My cousins are less high maintenance than you.**

**They’re all under 10 years old.**

**You must even be worse than Takano-san.**

 

**Who is “Takano-san”?**

**Did you start ignoring me again?**

 

**My boss**

**He’s my boss.**

 

**Is he ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?**

 

**You know,**

**When I say you can’t be even more childish**

**You don’t have to keep proving me wrong.**

 

**I think we need to examine the way you reacted**

 

**Dear lord**

 

**I know you respect me but you can just keep calling me sensei**

  
  


Truth be told, Ritsu almost threw his phone against a wall after reading this sentence.    


However, since he was a mature person (and since it was out of the question to waste money buying a new phone because of this guy) he didn’t. 

  
  


**Anyway, is he the guy who was at your flat last time?**

 

**NIO**

***No**

 

**You made a typo**

**Onodera Ritsu, the guy known for rereading his texts five times before sending them made a typo**

**So he is your boyfriend !**

 

**I regret everything that led to this moment.**

 

**I have his name now ~**

**So : details !!!**

 

**No**

**Why would you even want to know?**

**…**

**Don’t answer this question.**

 

**You’ll see !** **  
** ****

**I can feel inspiration coming back**

 

**Oh no**

 

**Nice talking to you**

 

**I’m going to kill you.**

 

**By the way, you know you can talk to me if you’re not fine, right?**

 

**How did you know?**

**I guess it doesn’t matter.**

**Thanks.** ****  
  


**And if you want to get drunk to relax**

**and talk to me about your boyfriend**

**don’t hesitate**

 

**Because I’m your editor, I can’t insult you**

**Don’t make my job harder.**

 

**You literally spend your time doing it**

 

**True**

**but I can’t let you have written proves**

**Have a nice day I’m arriving at my author house.**

 

**Good luck.**

**(Also, you didn’t deny the fact he is your boyfriend)**

 

**I know how to kill you in thirty different ways**

**Don’t provoke me**

 

**Scary ~**

  
  
  


Shimizu lived in suburban Tokyo in a complex of apartments.    


She lived on the top floor, the elevator didn’t work.    


If it wasn’t a sign things weren’t going to end well, he didn’t know what it was.    


A few minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He probably needed new lungs but it wasn’t important. 

He knocked. 

 

“LEAVE.”

 

Had he said what a charming person she was? 

 

“It’s me, Shimizu-sensei?”

“Onodera?”

 

She opened the door, furious eyes pierced him.    
  


“What are you doing here?”

“We really need to discuss about the correction.”

 

She closed the door.    


 

“I told you those corrections suck. There is no way I will accept them !”

“I’d just like to understand why you dislike them so much.”

“I won’t accept the opinion of someone who isn’t serious about his job.” 

 

_ I’m sorry, what?  _

 

“That’s not true !” 

“So you’re not working in literature at the same time?”

“I am but-”

“Probably thinking you can deal with both at the same time. There is no way I will listen to someone who underestimates shoujos.”

 

It made sense if you were simplifying the situation. 

Working for two departments hadn’t really been seen before. You couldn’t expect a single person to occupy two full-time jobs at the same time.    


If you proposed the idea to someone they would probably answer that the person would be unable to produce results of a suitable quality.    


Until now, Ritsu had attempted to forget the fact he would have to make a choice. 

 

_ This situation can’t last forever, can it?  _

 

His thought swirled like enraged snakes. What was he supposed to choose?    
  


_ Focus, you’ll have time to think about it later.  _

 

“I absolutely don’t underestimate shoujos or any genre of mangas. All types of creators deserve respect.” 

 

A snort came from the door. 

 

“Your actions say something else.”

“It is true I have no deep interest for shoujos but that’s not what I like about my job. What I do like is helping authors to give their best.” He explained. “It makes me sound full of myself when you think about it but everyone needs help when they want to do something. I could probably name a few well known duos to prove it.”

 

_ And once again I wish I was unable to talk.  _

 

“So please, let me in so we can find a compromise.”

 

Fortunately, Shimizu agreed.    


After having opened, she sighed. 

 

“I should have known you were this gawky kind of guy.” She merely said. 

 

He would never get along with this woman it was for sure. 

 

“Although, I don’t understand what you’re doing in Emerald if you’re not interested in shoujos.”

 

_ I honestly ask myself the same question.  _

 

“It’s more than I have trouble to understand some moments.”

“Well that’s normal. Shoujos focus on emotions and romantic relationships, it’s more about identification than comprehension.”

“How am I supposed to relate with people who act in such a stupid manner because of their feelings?” 

 

_ Are you sure you’re well placed to say that?  _ A voice who suspiciously sounded like Takano-san asked. 

 

“You never felt this way?” The author wondered. 

“I’m sorry, sensei, but I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

“You did, didn’t you?” She looked far too smug while saying it. “Anyway, let’s get back to work ! I was thinking about changing the way the declaration turns out.” 

 

Was it some kind of bipolarity? How she went from one emotion to another and how she switched subjects with more dexterity than a fish swims.    


Anyway, his mission was a success.

 

* * *

 

Takano Masamune loved his job. It was a fact he often had to remind himself after a really annoying meeting with Yokozawa. 

How could someone be so “uptight” he’d never know.    


Anyway, no matter how much someone enjoyed what they did, sleep was still something necessary, thus he was going home for a well needed rest. 

Ritsu still wasn’t back.

When he had sent him a text sooner, he had only responded with a quick “Shimizu-sensei’s chapter will be ready soon.” 

It baffled him to see how someone could be so clueless. How could he have not seen Masamune only wanted to know when he would come back?

 

_ Maybe I’m not clear enough?  _

 

Or maybe Ritsu had a tendency to misunderstand things?    


It seemed more probable.    


Now, what was he supposed to do to make him understand he wanted to spend time with him? 

Sometimes, it was a good thing that powers didn’t exist. If Yokozawa had been able to read his thoughts at this moment, he would have never heard the end of it.

Since they had made up and Yokozawa’s relationship with Kirishima had strengthened, the bear of Marukawa had embraced his role of best friend seriously.    


Which was a polite and roundabout way to say he was being a rightful pain in the ass. 

 

_ How the mighty had fallen _ .  _ Who would have thought you’d become so whipped for someone one day?  _

 

It was true but he didn’t need to say it. 

 

_ I bet you also have a list of sappy things you want to do with him.  _

 

Also true. The fact, he had actually found the said list hadn’t helped. If the businessman hadn’t been so proud, he probably would have been cackling for days.   


At the time, he had seriously considered killing the guy on the spot.    


He would get his revenge. One day. After all, Kirishima would surely be pleased to learn some interesting facts about his boyfriend, right? 

Maybe he shouldn’t disturb a coworker but Takano had never been really good at separating his job and his everyday life.    


Ritsu was a blatant example of the fact. Making him the one in charge of the magazine hadn’t been a smart move from an objective viewpoint.    


He had been a newbie who knew next to nothing about the genre but his determination had convinced him it was a good choice. 

Now that he looked back on it he knew it had been both an amazing and awful decision.    


Positive points : good work, forced them to be punctual. 

Negative points : Virtually impossible to speak with him during Hell week

He was too focused on his job to care about anything else. 

Maybe giving him so much responsibilities in one go was a mistake.    
  


_ He is not the kind of guy to complain when he has too much work. He didn’t even want to tell me when he collapsed. Maybe our relationship can’t-  _

 

“Excuse me, young man?” Someone stopped the flow of his mind. 

 

The source of those words was a middle-aged woman with a soft brilliant smile.    


It sort of reminded him of -    


Oh    


She most certainly was Ritsu’s mother. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked, obviously worried.    


 

Everything in her behaviour called Oda Ritsu to his mind. From the way she stood to the way her red scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck. (Ritsu really didn’t know how to take care of himself sometimes)

So that’s where he had gotten this strange cheerful personality.    
  


 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern.”

“So polite ! I’m sorry to disturb you but you’re Takano Masamune, aren’t you?”

 

How could she know about his existence? Ritsu had clearly told him she didn’t know about their relationship.    


Something akin to panic bloomed in his chest. This family was going to be the death of him.    
  


_ Stop overthinking, she just knows you’re his boss !  _

 

“Indeed.” 

“I knew it. My name is Onodera Rei, I’d like to talk to my son, do you know where he is?”

“Nice to meet you. He is currently working with one of his author, Onodera-san.”

“At this hour? This boy, I swear. I hope he’s not tiring himself to death.” 

“He likes his job.”

 

Her smile grew even wider. 

 

“That he does, he’s quite like his father in that aspect.”

 

It was hard to know how old Rei was. She was the kind of person whose happiness was so bright it rejuvenated her.    


She had wavy hair and had attempted to tame them into a tight bun. It hadn’t quite worked.    


Generally speaking, she looked like the strange mix between a businesswoman and a child. Clever but with eccentricities.    


As focused as he was on her similarities with Ritsu, he didn’t hear her talk. 

 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“You don’t have to be so tense. I won’t bother you for a long time. I just wanted to know how he was doing.”

“He is quite a good editor.” He said in a tone he expected to be neutral. 

 

She nodded as if this fact was no surprise to her. 

 

“I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I learnt he was working in shoujo.” 

“I was skeptical when the higher ups sent me someone who had no experience in the area but I really wasn’t disappointed. He adapted far quicker than I expected.” 

“No problem with the fact he is the son of an important person in the editing business?” She asked defensively.

  
Was she judging him? Probably. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. I only care about the fact he is a capable worker and a good person who works well with the rest of my team. I like working with him.” 

 

No answer came.    


Rei was merely staring at him with something akin to curiosity and amazement in her warm chocolate eyes. Then words he hadn’t expected came out of her mouth.

 

“Are you in love my son?”

 

 

“How-”

“Don’t be so shocked, boy, you have the eyes of someone in love when you’re talking about him. I’ve seen it enough to recognize it.”

 

There was a sharp side to her smile now. It was like facing a shark.  

This situation hadn’t been predicted. Really not. Well he knew he’d meet Ritsu’s parents one day if he wanted their relationship to progress. But so soon? 

If he didn’t have his reputation as the demon editor to protect, he would have been panicking. 

 

“Would you like to have a drink with me, Takano-kun?”

 

She knew, he realized, how uncomfortable he was at the moment and wasn’t planning to let him go away. 

 

“Of course, Onodera-san.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter took a bit longer to come. 
> 
> Also, I don't know why Usami was in this chapter. At the beginning I thought he'd be in the next chapter, then that he would only have a minor role. How did this full conversation between Ritsu and him even happen? 
> 
> What I really liked about this chapter is how it is shown Ritsu will eventually have to make a choice about what he wants to do in the future and also how Takano is starting to realize that maybe being the boss of Ritsu is stopping their relationship to develop.  
> (I shouldn't compliment myself like that) 
> 
> As usual, I hope you liked the chapter and the illustration. Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, it really motivates me !!! 
> 
> Next chapter will mark the return of Nao and An 
> 
> Have a nice day and sorry for talking so much (I doubt anyone will even bother reading this note but still)


	7. Blossom

**President** : Takano-san, is it true you’re drinking tea with Rei-san right now? 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : Oh ! Meeting the mother in law? 

 

**Takano.M** : … 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : You’re smiling to the “mother in law”, aren’t you? 

 

Gross 

 

**President** : Nao… 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : No 

 

Let me make fun of him 

 

Why does she even want to talk to you? You didn’t tell her you and Ritsu were in some kind of relationship 

 

**Takano.M** : Of course not 

  
He should be the one to tell her when we start dating 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : (How can you even be so sure of yourself?) 

 

**President** : She discovered Takano-san had feelings for Ricchan 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : I told you she was psychic !!! 

 

**Takano.M** : She told you?    
  


**President** : We’re talking right now. She wanted to know if we had met and what I thought of you

  
Don’t worry I only told her good things ! 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : So you lied to her ? 

 

**President** : Nao, behave 

 

She also asked me if you were a serial killer 

 

**Takano.M** : What ? 

 

**President** : She can be quite paranoid when it comes to Ritsu 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : That’s kinda ridiculous

 

**Takano.M** : A bit, yes 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : I guess it depends what kind of death you’re talking about 

 

**President** : Nao, stop 

 

**Graph.Photograph** : Because when it comes to the little death she sure has reasons to be worried ;)

 

**President** : Do you even think before talking ? 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : No, why ???

 

**President** : This explains so much 

 

Takano-san? 

 

**Takano.M** : I’m going to forget this conversation ever happened.    
  


Onodera-san is coming back anyway 

 

**President** : Good luck, I’m sure everything will be alright ! 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : She can feel fear ! 

 

**President** : Nao ! 

 

**Grapher.Photographer** : Sorry, sorry

 

* * *

 

**_[Incoming call : Soulmate <3]_ **

 

_ “Hi An, how are you?” _

_ “I should be the one to ask you that, Nao.” _

_ “Why wouldn’t I feel perfectly fine?” _

_ “Nao, please. You know you can tell me how you feel, I’ll listen.” _

_ “It’s just… after all our conversations, I know he is a nice guy. I know it. Well, he’s also a little shit but it doesn’t matter, he’s funny.  What I mean is “what if it doesn’t work out ?” _

_ “Nao, they -” _

_ “You weren’t there after their breakup. It was terrible. Even if I promised I wouldn’t disturb them anymore I just can’t stop doubting. I’m scared for Ritsu’s sake. And I have the feeling that now Rei-san met him, it’ll become more serious and official.”  _

 

_ Then in whimper :  _

 

_ “I don’t know how to explain it.” _

_ “That’s okay, take your time. I’m coming to your hotel room and bringing beers, it’ll be easier to talk in person.” _

_ “You’re the best.” _

 

* * *

 

The cafe was warm and welcoming. 

On any other day (or night) it would have been the perfect spot to relax. Students were silently working on their projects and waiters rested in silence, waiting for a customer to enter. 

Rei went out of the toilets. 

 

“Sorry for making you wait.” 

“That’s alright.”

“I think I need to apologize for bringing you at such an hour. It was quite selfish of myself but I have to admit I was curious.” 

“Why?” 

 

His tone, a poor tentative to appear calm and composed, betrayed a certain curiosity. 

 

“Well, a mother has the right to be curious when someone finally shows interest in her son, don’t you think?”

 

No matter how confident she tried to be, lingering worries were in her voice. She wasn’t sure of her declaration and was looking at him as if he held the key to a mystery which tortured her. 

Then what she said really sank into his mind.    
  


“Finally?”

“Well, that’s the first time I hear about someone who is really interested in dating him, yes.” 

  
She stared at him as if daring him to say he was only interested in a physical relationship. It brought another question.    
  


“Are you dating?”

“Yes and no.” 

 

She didn’t seem to understand what he meant. Good. He didn’t want to explain to his lover’s mother they were only having sex right now.    


Well, not really. There definitely was some kind of emotional implication but Ritsu still didn’t want to admit it.    
  


“You don’t seem disturbed at all by-”    


“The fact you’re both men? Why should I be ? I want my son to be happy, if being in a relationship with you satisfies him, I don’t see why I should oppose myself to it.”

“I was worried because of Kohinata-san.” 

 

Ice took over the woman’s face.    


Her easy smile and expression of contentment turned to cold anger.

Mistake.    
  


“I don’t think you’re in position to judge my mistakes, Takano- _ kun _ . If Ritsu hadn’t-”

 

She stopped herself. 

 

“I’m doing it again.” She noticed. “ _ He  _ was right, I blame Ritsu far too easily. Anyway, my decision was probably not the brightest idea, I admit it.” 

“He didn’t want to marry her.”

“I know. I thought it was for the best, at this rhythm he was going to end up alone and I didn’t want that. An-chan is an hardworking woman just like my son, it seemed like a perfect match.”

 

She breathed slowly.

 

“It can’t be said you’re not blunt.”

“Should I be ?”

“Not at all, criticisms are always welcome.”

  
She was back to her cheerful and optimistic personality. Which one was the real one? 

 

“Was he angry against me because of the engagement?”

“I don’t think so. He seemed more uncomfortable. I don’t think he has it in him to show resentment.” 

“His father is like that too.”

 

One thing Takano had noticed was the positive image she had of her husband. It didn’t quite coincide with the person he had met sooner. 

As if she had heard his thoughts (maybe she was psychic as Nao had said). 

 

“He told me he met Ritsu yesterday. I know how my husband can be but trust me, it’s complicated.”     
  


She looked at her wrist. 

  
  
“It’s starting to get really late. I think I’m going to leave you for the moment. I apologize for holding you back.”

 

She was trying to escape the conversation, he understood. Now that she knew what she wanted, she didn't intend to waste time. 

 

“It’s alright.” 

“Can you do me a favour?” 

“It depends.” 

“Ask Ritsu to call me. I don’t want to lose my only child.”

“I’ll try but I’m not sure he’ll listen. He’s far too stubborn.” 

“I know it far too well. Once he said, he’d read _War and Peace_ and wouldn’t do anything else before he was done. He didn’t leave the library for two days and barely ate. I was furious.” 

 

It was both endearing and concerning.    


Did he think food and sleep were an option?    
  


 

“Have a good night, Takano-kun. Thank you for indulging me.” 

“It was no problem.” 

“I hope things will work out between my son and you.”

“Thank-”

“But, break his heart and you’ll never be able to find a job again.’

“Understood, Onodera-san.”

“Call me Rei.”

 

* * *

 

Incomprehension : Failure to understand something. 

 

Or the feeling haunting Ritsu at the moment as he was going home. 

 

**Mother**

 

**I approve of him.**

 

What was it supposed to mean? 

 

* * *

 

Shining stars inhabited the sky as Takano was walking home. He didn’t know for sure how he felt right now.    


It had been a surreal meeting to say the least. 

Ten years ago, he had imagined Ritsu’s mother as a kind almost bland woman. Deeply satisfied with life to the point of boredom.    


Now that he thought about it, it was quite a negative way to see someone. Maybe it had been a way to destroy this perfect life Ritsu seemed to have. Or he just hadn’t been able to understand pure happiness wasn’t a meal you got tired of. 

Fortunately, Ritsu was back in his life. He could learn now. 

Speaking of the younger editor, would he be home? It was close to 1AM. Surely he would come back in order to sleep? They were talking of the guy who went to another city to help his author so maybe not.   


As he was opening his apartment’s door, he heard footsteps.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. (Even if Ritsu was far away from being demonic) 

Ritsu arrived, his face red and his eyes shining from joy. Thrilled with his job. He was breathtaking.   
  


 

“Goo-good evening, Takano-san.”

“Good evening. Everything alright?”

“Shimizu-sensei’s chapter should be ready tomorrow. It really seems interesting.”

“I received your corrections. Good job.” 

“Thank you?” He seemed surprised by the praise but shades of pink had appeared on his face nonetheless. 

 

Takano had never been good at resisting temptation. 

And right now, Ritsu was probably the biggest one he had ever faced.    


Without a word, his arms circled a (too!) slender waist as their bodies got closer from each other. A jolt shook Ritsu but he didn’t try to push away.    


Takano’s mouth was on his neck. He could feel a quick pulse against his lips. 

As he was about to finally kiss him, a door opened and a high, happy voice made itself heard. He was immediately pushed away.

 

“Well if it isn’t the boys from the host club !” 

  
It was far too late for their neighbour to be awake. He held back a groan. 

 

“It reminds me, you still have to give me the address.” 

 

He saw Ritsu tense, probably remembering what had happened the last time. 

A smirk spread on his face. A quick glance from the other. 

_ Don’t you dare _ , it seemed to tell.

_ I’m going to do it.  _ He threw what he hoped to be his most sarcastic smile. 

A furious glare was his only response. Then, it slowly turned into an amused glint.

As Takano was about to open his mouth, Ritsu beat him to it.    
  


“I can never remember it, but he does. So I’m going to leave it to him. He’s my boss so he’ll be able to explain much better than me.” 

 

Obviously embarrassed but still proud of what he had done, he gave a polite nod to Takano (trying to hide his mirth), wished them good night and went inside his home. 

 

_ What have I done ?  _ He thought with horror. He usually didn’t show this side of him so easily. He could count on one hand the number of people with who he had behaved this way. Nao and Usami. Sometimes An when she turned on her overbearing big sister mode. 

 

_ I should have controlled myself. That’s not good. Why can’t I just keep quiet? Idiot. Idiot. Idi-  _

 

Before he could keep insulting himself, someone knocked at his door.    
  


“Open, Onodera !”

  
_ And that’s it. I’m dead.  _

 

Carefully, he opened the door. 

 

“Good evening, Taka- Takano-san. How are you?”

“Well, I don’t know. I just had a very interesting conversation with our neighbour.” He said as his face suddenly grew closer.

“Is- is that so?”

 

_ Please, get away from me, I can’t breath. _

 

“Did you know this  _ nice  _ old lady happens to spend most of her weekends at host club?”

 

_ Unfortunately _

 

“She spent at least ten minutes talking about how she used to be extremely popular there.”

“She did the same thing last time. You know. When you let me with her.”

 

Takano’s face showed such a disgruntled expression. Ritsu had to bite his lip in order not to smile.    
  


“Had fun with your revenge?”

“Which one?”

 

This time, Takano was the one having trouble hiding his amusement. 

 

“You should pay more respect to your boss.”

“But I don’t work at a host club.” 

 

A deep chuckle from Masamune. 

 

“I guess I deserved it.”

“So I did finally manage to get a step ahead of you. How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?”

“You. Outsmarting me? No such thing happened.” 

“Are you sure? Because I certainly think I did.”

 

His face had caught on fire but he grinned nonetheless. His body heat always went too high when he was in the other’s presence anyway. 

Soft lips landed on his cheek. Too close and yet not close from his mouth. 

 

“Where were you hiding this teasing personality of yours? I really like it.”

“I don’t- I... “

 

New chuckle from his partner. 

“By the way, why are you still wearing your glasses?” He almost marvelled. 

 

Ritsu hadn’t expected this change of subject. Actually, he had a tendency to forget about his glasses until they were able to fall off his nose. 

 

“Not that I don’t like it. You look extremely adorable. But you’d never worn them before.” 

“Because until now, a stupid person whose name won’t be revealed hadn’t me made me lose my contacts.”

“How?”

“He threw water at me.” 

“Are you talking about your author or a child?”

“Yes.”

 

And after a moment : 

 

“And stop saying I’m adorable !”

“We’ve already had this debate. I won’t. You won’t change my mind. I’m more stubborn than you are.”

“That’s not true !” 

“Hum… You may be right. I’m not the one who refuses to confess after all.”   


“I’m not refusing to do anything. I-”

 

The visual contact had been broken. Ritsu didn’t dare to look at him anymore. He softly put his hands against the back of his head. 

 

“Relax, I told you I’d wait, didn’t I? Just, don’t take years.”

“You’re far too sure of yourself.”

“Does that mean you don’t like me?” 

“I didn’t say that !”

  
  
Heating his place would never be a problem again if he didn’t stop blushing right now. 

 

“I see.” 

 

_ He looks far too proud of himself.  _

 

“God, I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.”    


“I probably don’t.”

“You just can’t say anything clearly, can you?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“Of course not. It’s cute.” 

“Stop saying I’m cu-”

 

Before he could start protesting again, soft lips landed on his. He could feel his chest tighten painfully.

Well, he didn’t need his heart anyway.

Hands started going south and slipped under his shirt. His breath was running short and he could feel a pleasant dizziness invade his brain. 

He wouldn’t have let go for anything in the world. 

Warm hands ran on the skin of his stomach which had been kissed by the cold as he was walking home sooner. They were pushing toward his bedroom.    


A flicker of hesitation blossomed in his mind but he quickly pushed it away.      


This time, he didn’t mind falling. 

 

* * *

 

He woke up to a hand softly rubbing his head. A groan of protest escaped him which led to a deep chuckle from the body next to his. He carefully opened his eyes. They had forgotten to close the curtains as they had been too “busy”.   


Sunlight flooded the room and gave to Takano’s eyes the ethereal shade of melted gold

Ritsu really,  _ really _ , wanted to kiss him. 

 

_ Wait, that’s not what I meant. This is not love !  _

 

No, he also didn't trust those words.    


A sense of shame overtook him. He hadn’t felt it so strongly since high school. 

 

_ I can’t be in love with my boss ! It’s definitely not going to end well. How much idiotic can I act?  _

 

A soft tap against his forehead. 

 

“How can your brain work so fast when you just woke up?”

“Sorry.” 

“We need to go to work. Can’t be late during Hell Week.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I’m going to make breakfast.”

“You’re in my apartment.” Ritsu remarked.    


“So?”

“I can do it myself.” 

“I’d rather not eat burnt food, thanks.” 

“I can cook.” 

“Coffee doesn’t count.” 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

_ It was but he doesn’t need to know it. _

 

“I’m going to take what I need at my home. Wait here.” 

  
  


Minutes later, they were busy cooking. Well, Takano was. He just didn’t want Ritsu to help him.    


Which was ridiculous, no matter what Nao, An, his mother and almost anyone who knew him said, he definitely had learnt how to cook.    


His coffee was to die for!    


And it totally counted ! 

He shrieked as Takano splashed around water in his direction.    
  


“How childish can you be?”

“Is that a challenge?” he answered.    


“No !”

 

Drops of water hit him in the face once again. 

 

“You look like a grumpy cat.” Takano merely commented. 

 

As Ritsu was about to protest, a ring interrupted him. Someone had sent him a text. 

 

“I’m going to check it’s not one of my authors.”

“Go ahead.” Takano said as he focused once against on making them breakfast.    
  


On his phone, only two sentences from Nao. 

 

**So… An and I may have slept together?** **  
**

  
And then :    
  
****

**I need help**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu : I really want to kiss him 
> 
> Also Ritsu : This is not love ! 
> 
> PS : I'm not saying Ritsu never had any other partners, just that it's not the kind of thing he likes talking about with his parents. 
> 
> So what did you think about this chapter ? Thank you to those who left a comment or kudos on the last chapter, it really means a lot.  
> Those past few days have probably been some of the worst of my life, I really don't know how to feel about them. Anyway, I'm not going to tell my life. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment, it always motivates me to write faster !  
> Thank you for reading and see you soon.


	8. Calla Lily

**What the hell, Nao ?!**

 

**I fucked up !**

**She was cute and I was drunk and you know how drunk me works.** ****  
  


**Ow Alcohol.** **  
** ****

**Been there, done that**

**Point is : don’t drink when you’re with someone you’re possibly attracted to.**

**  
** **I can feel a juicy story ~**

**Nvmd, I’m too tired to make fun of you**

 

**Wow, didn’t predict this time would come…**

 

**I don’t understand how it happened.** **  
** ****

**I never had so much trouble because I drank too much before!!!**

 

**I’m getting war flashback from Uni as I read your text.**

**  
** **Those were fun times**

 

**Not for me.** **  
** ****

**You’re not the one who had to take you out of the swimming pool at midnight.** **  
** ****

**Anyway, back to the matter.**

**What are you going to do ?**

 

**Nothing uwu**

**I’m leaving the country**

 

**Nao …**

 

**What ?** ****  
  


**  
** **An is your friend. You can’t do that.**

 

**Yes I can !**

 

**No**

**  
** **Yes**

 

**What are you ? Five years old?**

 

**I’m screwed, Ritsu** **  
** ****

**I can only run away and hope she’ll forget about my existence**

**Ritsu ?** **  
** ****

**Ritsu ?**   
  


“What’s wrong?” Takano asked as he put a cup of coffee in front of Ritsu.    
  
He was having trouble controlling the mad laughter who wanted to escape. He didn’t like seeing his best friend panic so much. It differed too much with the Nao he was used to.    
However, he would have been lying if he said seeing him in this situation wasn’t at least  a little bit funny. 

Especially since Nao usually loved making fun of his catastrophic love life. 

Truly, if both of his closest friends hadn’t been involved, this would have been quite a funny situation. Karma often had the sweetest of tastes. 

 

**Why do I get the feeling you’re laughing at my distress?**

 

**I would never.**

 

**Sure Jane -_-** ****  
  


**Just come to my house tonight.**

**We’ll speak about it.**

**Bring alcohol...**

 

**God I hate you**

**By the way, aren’t you in the middle of this awful week where you can barely sleep?**

 

**It ends today.** **  
** ****

**Normally.** **  
** ****

**Just don’t be surprised if I collapse in the middle of our conversation.**

 

**I’ll come thx**

**BUt know I’m very worried about your health, young man**

 

**Stop acting like my mom !**

 

* * *

 

Masamune and Ritsu went to work together, their hands brushing the other’s. Almost like a form of comfort.    


I am here next, to you, one hand said. 

I promise I won’t mess up this time, it got for answer. 

For the first time in a very (very) long time, Ritsu felt in perfect control. His mind was clear as spring water. As the car drove through Tokyo’s street he looked at his phone and the number it showed. A plan was starting to appear. 

Their childhood had come to an end years ago.    


No longer could they act as if they were alone in the world, as if it belonged to them. The naivety had faded, had to fade.    


Ritsu was by essence a realist, or at least tried to be. Relationship between a boss and his or her employee had little chance of success. Especially if it was one as complicated as theirs. In the best case, it would hold with some strong tension, in the worst, he or Takano would lose their job. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Takano asked.    


“Just about what we- I have to do today.”

“Relax, this month is not too chaotic, we’ll soon be done.”

“That’s if nothing happens.” Ritsu commented.    


“Never thought you’d become so pessimist.” 

“Is it really pessimism if every past events proved I was right?”

 

A deep chuckle and soft fingers which interlinked themselves with his. 

 

“I guess not.” He said, lightly squeezing his hand.

“Please, stay focused on the road.”

 

Yet, Ritsu didn’t take his hand away and squeezed back.    
  


“Do you want to do something this weekend?”

“It depends on how the situation between Nao and An evolves.”

“What’s happened?”

 

After he had told him everything, Takano barely held back a snort. 

 

“An amator author sent us a story who started this way once. Kisa didn’t stop laughing for an hour.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Just extremely cheesy.” 

 

At his eyes, all shoujos were cheesy but he didn’t say it outloud. He didn’t want to be strangled by an offended Takano. One day, he really wanted to learn how he had become such a big fan of this kind of mangas. 

 

* * *

 

Since all his authors had given back their manuscript, he had no choice but to busy himself one way or another. Armed of his red pen, Ritsu was running through Usami’s last manuscript. 

One major problem of authors was the continuity between each book. No matter how much they tried, some details didn’t correspond to what had been said before. 

Only Kisa and he were still in the office. The others had left to tear off the chapter from their author’s dead hands. Funny how this expression was both an euphemism and an hyperbole.    


Maybe they were only half-dead but “tearing off” wasn’t the right to describe what they needed to do in order to get what they wanted.    


It was much worse.    


But, no need to complain it was starting to get repetitive. Kisa laid “dead” next to him.  

 

“Let me sleep forever.” 

 

As he was about to start rereading, a movement caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He had received a mail. 

 

From :  **Isaka Ryuichiro**   
  
Object :  **Good work 🖤 !**

 

**Hello,**

**Not working too hard I hope? Just kidding, you’ll regret it if you’re not doing your best :)** **  
** ****

**I have an amazing new for you ! Usami-sensei has been nominated for the Noma Literary Prize. You’ll have to make sure he attends it, of course !** **  
** ****

**Good luck ~**

**R.Isaka**

**President of Marukawa Publishing**

  
  


“And my worst nightmare just became a reality.”

“What’s wrong, Ricchan?”

“Usami-sensei’s newest book has been nominated for the Noma Prize.” 

“But that’s- that’s amazing, isn’t it? Ricchan?”

“I hope thunder strikes me. Twice, just to be sure.” 

“I really can’t understand how your mind works sometimes.”

 

Last time, when Usami had received a prize, Ritsu had to promise he’d edit one of his BL to convince Usami to come to the ceremony. 

He never wanted to do that ever again. What had he done to Lady Luck to anger her so much? 

 

A new challenge had risen. 

 

* * *

 

“I really want to eat kittens right now.” 

  
Ritsu blinked slowly, coming back to reality.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

Nao grinned with his cheshire grin.

 

“So you  _ are _ listening to me ! I thought I had lost you.”

“Sorry, I am bit out of it.”

“Want me to bring you a blanket so you can rest on the sofa.”

“It’s not even eight o'clock yet. I’m not going to sleep so soon. How old do you think I am?” He joked. 

“Well, you read too much, wear far too many cardigans and are grumpy like no one else. So, I’d say at least fifty.”

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d kick you.” 

“Such an old man…”

“Shut up, Nao.”

“So not tired enough to stop yelling at me? That’s good.”

“Pff, I’m never exhausted enough to stop yelling at someone. Perks of being an editor.”  

 

Nao chuckled. He had been on the receiving end of Ritsu’s grim humour. How such a small person could look so threatening, he’d probably never know.    


Well, threatening if you were on the receiving end. Otherwise, he only looked like an angry muffin. Yes, it was an accurate description, Nao thought.    
  


“Then you must be even better than I thought. Remember this time during our - what? - second years of university? I thought you were going to murder the guy.”

“He screamed that poetry was nothing but “sentimental bullshit”. It was absolutely justified.”

“You don’t even like poetry !”

“I never said that. I love the language they use, it’s amazing really, I just prefer when there are characters and a plot to follow. I like ballads for example.”

 

Then, suddenly, the usually passionate and joyful he always wore while talking about literature turned sour and suspicious.    
  


“You’re trying to divert my attention.” He accused him.    


“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Nao singsonged.    
  
Not daring to look at Ritsu, Nao went into his bedroom and brought back the promised blanket. Being the good friend that he was, he directly dropped it on the smaller’s head.    


The only thanks it got him were muffled shouts of outrage. Rude.    


When Ritsu finally found his way out of the cursed (warm and soft, god he really wanted to sleep) fabric, he glared at Nao. His dishevelled hair didn’t help to increase his already seriously diminished credibility.    
  


“I hate you.” 

“Sure you do.”

“You can’t keep avoiding the subject.”

“I’m leaving the country in a few weeks so yes I can.”

 

A moment of silence.    
  


“You’re kidding, right?”

“My contract with Marukawa is coming to an end in a few days. I applied for a job at London and they agreed to take me in.”

“You’re not going to speak with An?”

“I’m not.” 

 

Ritsu inhaled deeply. He had anticipated this answer. Nao had always had trouble in the sentimental department.    


(He ignored the fact he wasn’t well placed to criticize him) 

Lots of questions and some hardly disguised accusations went through his mind but he bit them back. Nao’s eyes were devoid of their usual mirth and happiness. In their place stood shame and self-hatred. An was his oldest friend - they had been risen together - but Nao was also important. He couldn’t take sides and frankly didn’t even know 

if he should intervene. 

At the end, he settled for : 

 

“Why?”

“I -”

 

Shock overthrew him when he realised Nao was holding back tears. The only time he had seen his friend cry was on the anniversary of his brother’s death. 

 

“An is really important for me. You know it. She’s probably the most awesome woman I have ever met and I messed up everything. I have absolutely no right to talk to her now.” 

“If you’re in love with her you should act on it. You’re the one who always tell me not to be a coward, Nao.” 

“I’m not in love with her.” 

 

Why did they have to be so much alike? 

 

“Don’t be an idiot.”    
  
He put his hand on his shoulder, trying to be as comforting as he could be. 

 

“She’s too good for me.” 

“An would punch you if she heard you say that.” 

“Ritsu, she created her own business, has a prestigious degree in economy or something like that. Moreover, she’s also one the nicest person in the world.” 

“I agree, you’re an idiot -” 

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“But An fought in order to control her life. So she could be independant and decide for herself in order not be stuck in an housewife’s role. You should talk to her, your friendship deserves that at least.” 

“When did you become so wise? Maybe you should focus on your relationship with Saga- _ senpai  _ instead of meddling with mine.” 

 

Air left both of their lungs. For a moment, none of them knew what to do or what to say. 

 

“Ritsu-”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

 

His lips pressed in a firm line, he carefully avoided looking at Nao.    


A part of him knew he hadn’t meant it. Yet, when you were harmed on your weakest part, reason wasn’t always enough to control your thoughts. 

Nao wanted to apologize again but as he opened his mouth, someone knocked at the door. 

Despite not seeing who it was, Ritsu had a pretty good idea of their identity. He took his phone and his wallet and opened the door. 

 

“Talk to him, please.” He said as he left his apartment. 

  
An nodded and went inside. 

 

* * *

 

Books all around him. 

That’s the kind of life he had always wanted. Since he was a very young kid (about three or four years old), this longing for books had been a part of himself. He remembered seeing the object in his father’s hands. How he looked at them as if they were the greatest treasure. He remembered how he had been scared of never being able to read. 

How his mother would comfortingly stroke his hair and whisper him words of encouragement.    


He remembered yet he couldn’t explain.    


Why did he love them so much? Other kids his age would rather play outside, spend time with each other. Where did his difference come from?    


For most of his youth, he had been alone. Only when An came along had he started to open himself to the world. It had been a gradual thing.    


One day, when they were five, she had entered the library and sat next to him, not saying a word. If she had talked, their friendship would probably never have started. 

Strange, how little details often had the biggest importance.   


She often came back and at the end, he started forgetting a period of his life when she wasn’t around. 

All this to say he had always loved places where he could enjoy a lot of books. That’s why he always went to this kind of place when he had the time.    


He had already finished the books he had bought before. What could he read, now? Maybe he should try another genre to change a bit? But then, which one?    


As he was walking toward another alley, a voice interrupted him. 

 

“Onodera-kun !”

“Gakukami-san? Good evening.” 

“I knew your face was familiar. What are you doing here? Getting provisions?”

“Ah, yes, I didn’t have anything to read, and you, sir?”

“Just getting returns on our sales and preparing some stuff for our next signature event.”

“I see. You still don’t have free time at this hour... “

“Perks of being an editor in chief. Would you mind walking with me for a bit?”

“Of course not, sir.” 

  
The smile on the old man’s face widened and he invited Ritsu to follow him. 

 

“You did quite well with Usami. Actually, better than most of my other editors.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Also, all your proposals were pertinent and greatly improved the sales. That’s quite something.” 

“I only did my job, sir.”

 

A strange light burnt in the oldest’s eyes. He didn’t really know which way he should name it. 

Gakukami must have expected him to say something since he didn’t add anything until they reached the entrance of the shop. 

 

“I’d like you to join my department, Onodera-kun.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You have all the times you need to think about it. I’ll wait. Just know your talents are wasted at Emerald.” 

“You’re exaggerating, sir.” 

“I’m not saying I don’t respect shoujos just that you’re not made for it.”

“Yes, but…”

 

At this moment, Ritsu would have been unable to describe how he felt. A strange mix of joy, pride and confusion.    


He wanted to accept. Of that, he was conscious. But as he opened his mouth to accept, Shimizu-sensei’s words came back to his mind.

That’s what he had wanted to do. Leaving Emerald that is. He couldn’t date Takano as his subordinates but if they worked in different departments… He had thought his mind had finally come to a decision yet, now that the opportunity was in front of him, he found himself to be hesitant. 

 

_ Am I really giving up Emerald after all this time? Can I even abandon my authors like that? I’m taking the easy way out, aren’t I? I thought I had finally become stronger…  _

 

Gakukami stared at him silently. Every part of him expressed his hope but he no longer said a word. After a few minutes, he put his hand on Ritsu’s shoulder and concluded. 

 

“Don’t torture yourself over it. You’re allowed to say no. Also, this is not a time-limited offer, if you change your mind, I’ll still be happy to welcome you. Have a nice evening.”

 

Then, Ritsu was alone. 

 

* * *

 

None of them said anything and watched the other blankly, like two very realistic statues. When she had arrived, Nao had cursed and tried to escape but An’s disappointed eyes had stopped him. 

 

“Can you at least explain me why?” An whispered.    
  


Words had left him. He couldn’t think and even less talk. His usual vigor had melted like soft snow. 

 

“Do you think Ritsu will mind if I make some tea?”

 

At the mention of his best friend, a punch hit him right in the guts. Was he trying to destroy all the links which connected him to those he cared about? This gave him the strength to open his mouth. 

 

“I’m really sorry, An.” 

“Why are you apologizing? I am a big girl, I can decide for myself when and with who I want to have sex.” She said as blunt as a butcher’s knife. “I just want to know why you left.” 

“Wait, you were still in control of yourself?”

“Of course, you weren’t?”

“Not at all !”

  
Her strong assurance turned into hurt then into anger. A perfectly controlled storm.   


He understood too late he shouldn’t have refuted it like that. It made it sound like he was disgusted by what had happened. It hadn’t been an unpleasant experience… (well, actually a bit, but by drunk sex standard it had actually been pretty good).    


Her bright smile had faded away and in its place stood a cold glare.     


Spring didn’t last through wounded pride. Winter was a better handler for this kind of situation. 

  
“I see, well, I’m not going to bother you any longer, then. I’m leaving. Good evening, Nao.”

  
She opened the door and left, half running. 

His brain started working again. 

 

“An, please, wait !”

“I apologize but I don’t want to talk right now. I’m tired, I came here directly after work, I need to sleep.”

“I didn’t want things to go that way !” 

“You made it perfectly clear. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

**Takano-san**

 

**Why are Kohinata-san and Kiyomiya screaming outside ?**

**  
** **It sounds like some very bad telenovela**

  
  


**Don’t interrupt them, please.**

 

**I won’t, don't worry**

 

**Are they alright?**

 

**I’m not sure?**

 

**You’re not with them?**

 

**No.**

 

**I left them alone so they could speak.**

 

***scream**

 

**You ran away**

 

**I did no such thing.**

 

**You totally did**

 

**I did not.**

**  
** **You did**

 

**I am not playing this game with you.**

 

**D:**

 

**Stop**

 

**Nope !**

 

* * *

 

“I meant you deserved better than a night in a crappy hotel while I was drunk.” 

 

She instantly stopped. If his time of reaction hadn’t been so good, he would have run into her. 

 

“So, that’s how it is?” She said with a smile. “You’ll just have to make up for it, then. What do you think?”

“What?” 

“Nao, do you want to have dinner with me?”

“You want us to go out together?”

 

She sighed. 

 

“That’s the idea, yes.”

 

She seemed more fond than annoyed which was a good thing. 

 

“Well - Yes - Of course - Why would I say no ? - Not that I’m saying no - You’re very cute - Not that I only love you because of it - All I’m saying is… I don’t remember.” 

“You should probably breathe.” She giggled softly. 

“It seems like a very valid proposition.” 

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” 

“Not at all ! It’s just…”

“Nao?”

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“Why would I?” 

“I’m not sure a relationship between us will work out. I’m rarely here and don’t earn enough money to bring financial stability.” 

 

A new soft laugh from An, she looked thoroughly amused.

  
“You and Ritsu are really alike. I’m only asking you out to dinner. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“I’m overthinking it, aren’t I?”

“A bit, yes. You’re acting as if we were going to get married immediately and would be stuck together forever.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Glad you agree. So what do you think? Do you want to give it a try?”

 

Her smile was shy and hopeful. At this moment, nothing seemed more real than this little lifting of her lips. How could he have said no? 

 

“I’d like to.” 

“Amazing ! Also, may I ask something else from you?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that. I honestly don’t care about how much you get paid or stuff like that. I just really like spending time with you.”

 

_ That’s it. She’s an angel.  _

 

“Thank, An.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Now, where did Ritsu go?”

“I can’t believe this idiot really went away…”

“Send him a text and I’ll leave once he comes back.” 

“Why?”

“You’re spending time together, I don’t want to impose.” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind. I’m going to ask him.” 

 

An hesitated a few seconds before nodding.    


She had barely rested during her week. A bit of fun would be welcome. 

They both took out their phone.

 

* * *

  
  


**My son**

 

**Hey, where are u ?**

 

**Outside?**

 

**U’re buying books again, aren’t u?**

 

**Don’t see what you are talking about.** **  
** ****

**Is everything alright with An?** ****  
  


**No...**

 

**What ?!**

****  
**What’s happened?** ****  
  


**Nao !**

 

**Everything is amazing**

 

**Were going on a date !!!!! ɷ◡ɷ ღවꇳවღ (ᗒᗨᗕ)**

 

**Why didn’t you start with this ?**

**  
** **I’m going to strangle you, I swear.**

 

**^O^ I’m so happy, you can’t imagine**

 

**So much for not wanting to date her**

 

**Stop acting like a Mr.knowitall**

**  
** **No one likes it**

 

**I’ll have so much stories to tell during your wedding.**

 

**O**

**  
** **I see how it is**

 

**So we can start teasing each other about our relationships, now?**

 

**…**

 

**I regret everything.**

 

**That’s what I thought**

**Are you okay?**

 

**Of course, why?**

 

**About earlier…**

 

**It’s already forgotten.** ****  
****  
**I understand, don’t worry.** ****  
****  
**Just, please, don’t do it again.** ****  
  


 

**Promise :P**

 

**Also, can An stay?**

 

***may**

 

**Yes, of course.**

 

**Stop correcting me !!!**

**  
** **Also, you didn’t take your coat**

 

**YOu better not catch a cold**

  
  


 

**Ritsu**

 

**Sorry for disturbing your evening**

 

**Don’t worry about it.**

 

**You’re welcome to stay if you want**

 

**Thank you !**

 

**Could you come back quickly? It’s cold outside and you didn’t take your coat**

  
  


When had he obtained a second pair of parents?    


 

* * *

The sky had decided to free his emotions which was a poetic way to say he was totally soaked. His hair stuck to his face like seaweeds.

Sipping coffee as he walked home, a bag in his hands and cold air against his skin, Ritsu did his best to hold his thoughts back. All his life, people had repeated him to be slower in his thinking process. He applied those advices with relative success. 

 

_ I don’t know what to do. I can’t give up my authors but at the same time, they don’t necessarily need me. They would do much better with another editor. Also, if I leave Emerald, would it mean I didn’t take my job there seriously.  _ __   
__   
_ I don’t know.  _ __   
  


A failure through and through.    


How could he call  himself an adult when he wasn’t even able to make a decision? 

He opened the door to his home and went in.    


Nao and An were on him as quickly as lightning. Without letting him a second to breath, they sent him to the bathroom (his poor books fell on the ground ! What a disgrace!). Only once he was clean and warm did he get his autonomy back. 

 

“You need to stop that.” He commented. 

“Stop what?” If they didn’t have ten years of friendship under the belt, Nao could have appeared as innocent. 

“Mothering me and everything.”

“You walked under the rain, you clearly need it.”

 

Even if An was working on choosing a movie, he was quite certain of having heard her laugh.    


Traitor. 

Ritsu opened his computer and looked at what Usami had sent him. The first chapter was done and he had also even added a few ideas about the rest.    


He really like what he was writing about, Ritsu realised with surprise. Not that it was unusual but he didn’t often put so much energy and passion in his “serious” books. He reservated it for his BL.    
  


“Seriously, one day you’ll need to learn how to do one thing at a time.” Nao teased him. 

“I really want to know what Usami-sensei wrote.” He tried to justify himself. 

 

Nao whispered something which sounded suspiciously like “nerd” but he didn’t react. 

An was still here. You didn’t commit a murder in front of a witness. 

 

“Do you want to watch a documentary?” An asked.    


“Of course !”    
  
It would have been nearly impossible not to make fun of his strong, cheerful but especially fake enthusiasm. Nao had never been the kind of person to stand still in front of this kind of movie. 

  
“You’re so whipped.” Ritsu chuckled. 

“Do shut up.” 

 

No matter the kind of decision he would have to take in the future, he could be sure of one thing. 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Ok so I want this chapter to be light, not too much drama, just An and Nao realizing they can be together and Ritsu deciding to join the Literature department so he can be with Takano 
> 
> My brain : How about angst ? 
> 
> Me : What - No ! 
> 
> My brain : Instead of accepting, Ritsu realises it'll be like giving up and feels trapped since he doesn't know what to choose ... 
> 
> Me : But why? Wait - Is it why you wanted to introduce Shimizu ? So she could awaken all of Ritsu's insecurities and doubts ??? Stop torturing him ! 
> 
> My brain : Sorry, I can't listen to you I'm thinking about how to hurt him more ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, this chapter didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to. It should have been more of a transition but... well if you're reading this, you know what I mean. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, a particular thank you to those who commented, left kudos and bookmarked it (is that a word???). It really means a lot. 
> 
> Don't hesitate leaving comments, it always motivates me to post the new chapter faster !!! 
> 
> Have a nice day/evening, I'll see you soon !

**Author's Note:**

> Did I only write this story because I wanted to write Usami and Ritsu fighting and scaring everyone around them because of it ? You'll never know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
